The Phoenix King
by YuriFonFabre
Summary: Kai Hiwatari. A normal high school student who looks out for only his knucklhead bro and his teamates. The only things close to him. What happens when an organization steps in and tries to strip that from him? Two letters. F U. Real Summary Inside.
1. Naminori High

Summary: Max Tate is chosen to go to the esteemed Naminori High School a few blocks away from his house. Tyson, not wanting to leave his boyfriend, Kai, wanting to look out for his "little brother" Tyson, and Ray, who is just along for the ride, decide to find a way in under different persona's. Once enrolled though teens from the school disciplinary committee are suddenly targeted by kids from another school that was supposedly abandoned. The victims are left with a watch on their chest pointing to a certain number as a riddle to the next victim. What does it have to do with the G Revolutions? How long is until they themselves are targeted? And just what is the Phoenix King?

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or Hitman Reborn!

Author's Note: Note that this is a sequel but it is not required to read the first story "Wings of a Dragon." A lot of what happened in that story will be covered in different moments and in different perspectives so you won't be totally in the dark reading this fic. The first story was kind of like a prequel to this one and is Tys/Max. Once again the first fic is not required at all. The real story starts here. Enjoy!

Chapter 1:

"Chris?" the woman known as our teacher called out to the classroom.

"Here." A boy answered.

"Kelsey?" she said calmly.

"Kelsey was here but she left." Another student answered.

"Oh ok. Angel?" she said resuming.

"Here." A young girl answered.

"Sammie?"

"Here." Another girl answered.

"Max Tate?" she said almost seeming surprised. I didn't answer. I put my hand on my chin and looked out the window of Naminori High School. I was bored out of my mind and almost resented my mother for sending me to this school. It wasn't even a month ago that Tyson and I had gotten even more distanced from each other. Actually now that I think about it a lot had changed since the week before summer. Tyson and I were finally going out even though he probably hated me at the current moment. You see the week we got back I told him about two days before we were supposed to go back to school that I was going to be attending Naminori. He exploded. He wasn't angry at the fact that I couldn't be with him but at the fact that I lied to him about going to the high school the rest of the team was going to. Kai and Ray weren't too happy either. I felt terrible, but I didn't tell him because I didn't want him to worry, or spend the summer upset that we weren't going to see each other besides at practice. "Max Tate?" the teacher called out again. Right now I wish I could have told him sooner. I really cared a lot about him and he had matured a lot over the summer. Why I was stupid and didn't tell him is still a mystery to me. "Max Tate!" the teacher shouted out one more time. I hastily raised my hand slowly. When she saw me her eyes widened. "Oh there you are! I can't believe that an actual G Revolution is at our school! Oh the excitement!" she said bouncing up and down. I sighed and continued to stare outside at the clouds; all of them looked like my team.

"Now class since it's the first day I'll give you a free period plus lunch. Take advantage of it though as it won't happen often." She said taking out her bento and a pair of chopsticks.

I didn't even want to eat. I was still feeling guilty. A sound in front of me suddenly drew my attention. I looked up and noticed a girl had turned her desk around so that she was facing me. She had jet black hair with a bright purple streak on the left side of her face. Her eyes were emerald green and she had on a polite smile. She also wore the girl's uniform for Naminori. "Your new here aren't you?" she said in a polite tone that for some reason reminded me of Tyson. Then again everything at this point reminded me of Tyson.

"Yeah I am." I answered lowly giving her a bored expression.

"Cool! That makes me your senior in a way then!" she said laughing.

'Were in the same class though.' I thought to myself sweat dropping. I smiled though; I could tell that she was just trying to be nice.

"So where are you from Maxie?" she asked politely.

"From Hatekyo High. I was a freshman there last year but transferred this year." I said looking out the window.

"Well it's good to meet you Max Tate. Not a lot of kids here are as friendly as me. Most of them are quite shy actually." She said with a smile.

"You too. What is your name though?" I asked politely.

"You can call me Spaze. My real name is Sammie." She said putting up a peace sign. "Now I'll be right back, I forgot to ask the teacher something." She said suddenly hopping up. She ran a few steps before suddenly tripping and falling headfirst onto another desk. I jumped up alarmed.

"Are you ok!?" I asked bending next to her.

"Ow ow ow ow ow." She said sitting up and holding her head. "I'm fine. This sort of thing happens a lot when I get excited and happy and stuff." Spaze then stood up and walked the rest of the way to the teacher's desk. I laughed at that. She reminded of Tyson in many ways. Voices outside the classroom suddenly caught my attention. "Hoy old man! Is Max Tate in this room?" someone said who sounded like a boy my age. He was probably just a fan who had heard of me and wanted a battle or something. I sat back down. It wouldn't be the first time that had happened in this school.

"Well you see I can't reveal that information." He said calmly. He was our principal. I could tell from his polite tone.

"Look, he asked a question. Is he or isn't he?" an older teen said sounding intimidating.

"Y-yes he is." The man confessed sounding scared.

"Good. This will be our classroom then." Another boy said.

The door to our classroom opened and three teens stepped in wearing our school uniforms. I gasped when I saw them. They looked really identical to my team. The youngest of the three had navy blue hair and a blue and white hat backwards on his head. He would have been considered Tyson if not for a number of features. His hair was currently down and he had a bored look in his eyes. He also had a scar shaped like an X on his cheek that resembled Tyson's. My heart jumped when I saw this. It was no way Tyson could have gotten into this school. It was really expensive. The boy suddenly locked his navy blue eyes with me. He winked at me and I almost screamed. Was that really Tyson? The clues were right here but I couldn't accept it. He even had the dragon amulet that I had given him for his birthday hung around his neck. His uniform consisted of a black school jacket open, and an all white dress shirt which was unbuttoned at the top. He also had on the traditional black slacks and shoes. The boy next to him looked like Ray with his hair down. His uniform was properly dressed, the jacket was buttoned up halfway and he had a black tie visible under his jacket. He also had on black slacks and shoes. The next boy was unmistakably Kai. He had on the uniform with jacket buttoned up halfway with no tie. There was also a very realistic dog hanging out of his jacket. Were these really my teammates!?

"Hello class. We have three new students joining us today." The principle said smiling. "This is Takao Kinomiya, Rei Kon, and Kai Hitawari." He said pointing to each in turn. "Please make them at home." He said before exiting.

"Welcome. You can take your seats anywhere you please for right now." Our teacher said also smiling. The class was divided into three columns. Each had five rows and two seats per column right next to each other. The navy haired boy and black haired boy sat right behind me. The other teen sat behind them by himself. My heart was vibrating. I must be seeing things. That was definitely it. I've got it! I'll text them. That should be an easy way to convince myself I'm dreaming. I took out my phone not really caring if the teacher saw me to see I had just received a text message. I opened it up and gasped. It read 'What the hell Maxie? Turn around already!' in all bold letters. I turned around and my eyes widened when I felt Tyson's lips against mine. He pulled away quickly before putting his phone away with a smile. I almost screamed and tackled the boy onto the floor in a hug. Well I take that back. I did scream.

"Tyson!!!!!" I yelled causing him to fall off of the chair and backwards under Kai's desk with me on top of him. I was instantly red and got up quickly. "Sorry. I said quickly." 6 seconds later I was on top of Tyson's desk totally in shock. Everyone in the classroom had simply passed it off as nothing had happened though. I heard some saying there's no way that could be them, and Tyson doesn't look like that. Oh well, at least I was at peace for awhile. "So what are you guys doing here?" I asked smiling.

"Well, you see we didn't want to go to different schools from you. Tyson came for obvious reasons, Ray came not wanting to part with the both of you, and I came to keep an eye on Tyson." Kai answered.

"But how did you get in?" I asked obviously confused.

"Heh heh. That's another story. We had to take this test to prove that we were smart enough to enter this school so late. I barely passed though. Anyways we were in but there was still the matter of finding you, and getting ourselves into your classroom. Luckily, some neighborhood bullies, aka the 'disciplinary committee' helped us out. Did you know they think they run this school?" Tyson answered preparing his story.

(Flashback)

Tyson, Kai, and Ray walked up to the new school that Max was supposedly recommended to go to. Each had on the school uniform and had each made it their own in some way. "So how are we going to find Max?" Tyson asked chewing on a dumpling.

"Just ask around I guess. Shouldn't be that hard considering his fame." Kai said also staring at the giant school.

"This school is gigantic, who knows how long it will take." Ray said with a sigh.

"Oh well. Come on lets start looking." Kai said walking in.

(10 minutes later)

"Hoy. Is Max Tate in this room?" Tyson asked opening a door to an ongoing classroom. The teacher answered no and he went to the classroom next to it.

"Excuse me. Is Max Tate in this classroom?" Ray asked the classroom across from Tyson. The teacher said no as well, and he nodded politely.

"This isn't working." Tyson said as they went up the stairs to the second floor where Kai was searching.

"Any luck?" Kai said from atop the staircase as he watched Tyson and Ray walk up.

"Nope. What about that one?" Tyson said pointing to a nearby door marked 'Meeting Room'.

"It's worth a try." Ray said leading the way into the room. He opened the door and the three bladers were faced with a room of very tough looking teens. They all had black hair with the top over the top of their face. It was about three inches in front of their forehead. They all had the school uniform on with the logo of 'Disciplinary Committee' on their jackets in Japanese.

The committee soon noticed their presence and looked at them with death glances. "This room is for us only. Get out or be beaten out!" one of them shouted.

"Do you guys know where Max Tate is?" Kai asked unphased.

"Didn't you hear me!?" he yelled eye twitching at the fact that someone had actually talked back to him.

"We heard you pin head now answer the damn question." Tyson said before finishing off his dumpling.

The teen looked at them with his face turning red in anger. "Actually now that I look at you, you're new. Hey guys how about we give these guys the welcome wagon?" another of the clones said. The rest smiled in agreement and started to close in on the three.

"This is some school Max has been sent to." Tyson said spitting out the dumpling stick he was currently chewing on.

"Sure is. All the more reason for us to be here then. How troublesome." Ray said sighing.

"Enough chit-chat. Let's get this over with." Kai said already bored.

"You guys sure are cocky!" a clone said smirking. There were 6 of them so the odds were against them but it didn't seem like they had noticed that yet. "Get them!"

The first clone rushed at Ray fist raised, ready to strike. Ray was ready instantly and jumped up, disappearing from his sight. He looked up just in time for Ray to crash his foot into his face, knocking him out cold. 1 down. Another clone rushed at Tyson with a bat swinging wildly. He dodged them all before grabbing the bat midswing. He then ripped the bat from him before upper cutting him hard. 2 down. Kai simply stood while three clones rushed him at once. All three swung at the same time missing instantly. He had back stepped and before the teens knew it they were on the ground unconscious. 5 down!? Tyson and Ray finished off the last one no problem. Tyson put his arms behind his head smiling. "That was fun. We don't get that kind of excitement anymore huh?" he said smiling.

"You really enjoyed that huh Tyson?" Ray said sitting at the desk. The room was about the size of a classroom. It had windows facing the doorway, along the north wall over looking the school. There was a desk in the center of the room with a laptop on it and in front of it was a small coffee table. Two couches faced each other by each side of the table and an armchair was facing the desk behind the small table. Other than the furniture though, it was really bare.

"What a boring room." Kai said sitting on one of the couches.

"Hey this computer seems to have the file on every student in Naminori." Ray said who was currently checking out the computer.

"Awesome! What room is Max in?" Tyson asked running over to his side.

"It doesn't say. It's only the records for who enrolled and their attendance."

"Put our names in then. Make sure its Takao Kinomiya, Rei with an e-i, and Kai Hitawari." Kai said also walking over to the laptop. Ray quickly put in the names before closing it.

"There. We are officially students of Naminori High now." Ray said with a small yawn.

The three walked to the door and were about to exit when a man suddenly appeared there.

"What happened here?" he said from the doorway obviously surprised.

"Umm-"

"Were looking for Max Tate. Do you know what room he's in?" Ray asked politely.

"Why of course I do but what happened here?" he asked adjusting his glasses. He was about 5' 9 and was wearing an all brown suit. His hair was mostly gray and he was definitely an older looking man.

"Some guys got in our way is all." Kai said crossing his arms.

"What he means is that these gentlemen here attacked us for coming in this room. We were clearly defending ourselves." Ray said once again being polite.

"Well that is believable that these young men attacked you but that you took all of them out at once!? I don't think this is good. I'll take you to your friend but I beg of you not to start anymore trouble." He said bowing in respect.

"Sure of course." Tyson said wanting to hurry up and find the blonde.

"Now may I ask your names?"

"Takao Kinomiya."

"Rei Kon. Spelled R-E-I not R-A-Y like the beyblader. Of course that's not me, I mean we look so much alike, because it's not like I've ever had a beyblade battl-" Ray was stopped midsentence by Tyson who had hit him in the arm.

"He gets it." He said lowly. Ray smiled and sweat dropped.

"And I'm Kai Hitawari. Not Hiwatari." Kai said slowly.

"Very well. I'm principle Pollo. Nice to meet you. This way now." He said directing them down the hall.

(End Flashback)

"And that's pretty much it." Tyson said finishing his story. The navy haired blader suddenly yelped as he was poked in his ribs.

"Did you guys really take on the disciplinary committee?" Spaze said suddenly right next to Tyson. Everyone suddenly looked and saw Spaze kneeling on the floor between Tyson and Ray but instead of her uniform she was in a bright kimono with her long hair tied up. It was about 5 seconds until the fact that she had appeared there sunk in and they all suddenly gasped/ screamed.

"W-when the hell did you get there?" Tyson asked who was wide-eyed and currently on the floor.

"Ummm about a few seconds ago why?" she asked like it was no problem.

"What's with the kimono?" I asked hoping for a logical explanation.

"It's the first day of school." She said blankly. We all sweat dropped and stared at the girl.

"Oh yeah. Guys this is Sammie. She was the only one who actually bothered to talk to me like I was some superhero." I said smiling.

Tyson jumped up and held out his hand with a smile. "My name is Takao Kinomiya. Nice to meet you." He said politely.

She took his hand and shook it lightly also smiling. "Nice to meet you as well." She said smiling.

"I'm Rei Kon. And that's with an R-E-I not-"

"Rei!" Tyson yelled.

"Sorry." He said sweat dropping. Ray then stood up and held out his hand.

"Kai Hitawari." Kai said mimicking Ray.

"Nice to meet the both of you." She said shaking both of their hands. "But tell me is it true you guys really took down the disciplinary committee?"

"Yeah. Why is that so hard to believe?" Kai asked.

"Well because they've never been fought against or even talked back to before. Hibari-san wont like this." She said nervously looking around.

"Who's Hibari?" I asked confused at her behavior.

"He's like the principal of the school. He and the disciplinary committee keep everything in shape. Even events that the town has. You really don't want to get in his way." Spaze said with a small sigh.

"Whatever. I don't care anyways. So what class is this?" Tyson asked changing the subject.

"This is classroom AB. Not to easy to get in." I said remembering the test I had to take to get in.

"This is boring. How much longer are we here?" Tyson said looking up at me. He may have matured over the summer so that he was no longer annoying to anyone but he and I had only expanded our attention span by about 10%.

"I don't know. Its rest hour right now." I answered him.

He leaned back in his chair with a sigh. "Well if its rest hour doesn't that mean we can go when we want? The first day isn't always required." Ray said also bored.

"Yeah I guess your right. Let's go then." I said hopping off of Tyson's desk.

"Where are you guys going?" Spaze said with curious eyes.

"I don't know. Probably to get something to eat." I said stifling a yawn.

"Can I come too?" she asked hopefully.

I looked at my team and they all nodded. "Sure you can." I said smiling.

"Yosh! Let's go!" Spaze said before leading the way out of the door. It wasn't long after we turned the first corner that she tripped and fell over.

'She truly lives up to her name.' I thought sweat dropping.

"Does that happen a lot?" Tyson asked after she had gotten up.

"Yeah. Whenever I'm excited." She said smiling and dusting off her uniform skirt which went halfway to her knees. It fit pretty nicely actually. Not that I was looking of course. Wait when did she put her uniform back on?

"So where should we eat today?" Tyson asked with his hands behind his head.

"Doesn't matter. Lets try something new." Ray answered him.

"How about chocolate covered banana's? I know this great spot that only sells during special occasions." Spaze said smiling.

"Well it's new." Tyson said as we walked down the stairs.

"True. And it shouldn't cost that much either." I said feeling hungry all of a sudden. We walked out of the school and into the bright outside world. We walked on the sidewalk together, and for some reason I felt grateful. Even though today was only the first day of school. I watched as Tyson and Ray laughed at something Spaze had told them while Kai smirked. I'm really happy I don't have to spend this year alone. I'm even happier I've made a new friend along the way as well. The last new friend I had made was my ex and I didn't even know that my team hated him until "that day." I was so stupid back then even though it was only a month ago. Alan had actually insulted Tyson for no reason and I defended him. I feel horrible just thinking about it.

(Epic Flashback)

Tyson was suddenly stumbled out of his thoughts by a certain blonde's voice. Just the voice angered him at this point. Max had kissed him and then rejected him and it felt horrible. Especially if he was going out with that devil of a boyfriend Alan. "Morning Tyson." He said innocently as if nothing had happened.

'I can't stay mad at him. He was doing the right thing I guess.' Tyson thought to himself. "M-morning." He mumbled lowly. He suddenly felt like crap and really wished Kai and Ray were there with them. Especially Kai. They were practically brothers.

"He said good morning Travis! Or can you not here?" Alan said coming out of the bedroom and into the kitchen where the blonde was standing.

"I heard what he said." The bluenette said making his way out of the kitchen.

"Well you should learn manners. Its no wonder you couldn't snag Max." he said chuckling.

"What did you say?" Tyson said stopping in his tracks, getting angrier by the minute.

"I guess you really can't hear! Here let me shout it for you! You couldn't get Max because your just a lowly bum who cant make real friends so you leech onto other people through beyblading who just happen to be bigger freaks than you are!!! Did you get th-huuu." Alan stopped midsentence feeling a fist hit him hard in the jaw. He fell to the ground holding his jaw.

Tyson smirked. He suddenly felt good. "What the hell is your problem!?" Max suddenly shouted at the boy. Tyson's eyes flew open.

He turned around angry again. "Did you not hear what he just said to me!?" Tyson yelled back angrily.

"That doesn't mean you hit him!"

"What the hell else was I going to do!?"

"I don't know but you didn't have to do that!"

"So your defending him!? You're going to sit here and let him say that to me!?"

Max was suddenly quiet trying to think of a response. "It doesn't matter Max; someone who was raised by an old coot should act this way. It's only natural." Alan said standing.

Tyson snapped. "Max move out of the way."

"I can't do that Tyson."

"What do you mean you can't!?"

"If you try to fight him you're fighting me too."

Tyson's eyes widened and he clenched his fists tightly. "After all these years I thought you were my friend. We trained together, won together, and even lost together. I guess that was just a lie." He said trying to stay calm. He had tears forming in his eyes as he put his fists up. "Then so be it! I'm not holding back on you!"

(End Epic Flashback)

But the truth is that Tyson did hold back. After I had hit him hard enough to make that scar on his face he still didn't hit me even though he had the perfect chance to. Sometimes I wonder why he chose me. I broke his heart so many times but he never did anything to hurt me. It was because of me that Tyson grew even closer to Kai and Ray so that they considered him as a little brother to them vowing not to ever let anything happen to him. They had made no such promise to me. They were just my teammates and friends nothing more. Maybe if I had spent more time with them instead of Alan this wouldn't have happened. I drifted back from the group a little bit. I was feeling too guilty at the moment.

"Right Maxie?" Tyson suddenly said snapping me out my thoughts. "Hey what are you doing back there? Come up here and join the conversation."

"Come on Max we go through all this trouble just to see you the least you can do is walk with us." Ray said with a sarcastic smile. Kai nodded in agreement as well.

I smiled and nodded. I ran and jumped on Tyson's back for some reason smiling brightly as he struggled not to fall from my sudden piggyback urge. He stumbled for a bit before regaining his balance. He looked up at me with a raised eyebrow and I simply kissed him on his forehead as an answer. He turned his head back around smiling perfectly content. I don't know why but suddenly I was just too happy right now. Nothing could go wrong to ruin this perfect day. Nothing. At least it felt like it. I put my head on Tyson's shoulder enjoying the feel of him walking while carrying me. I really don't know what was wrong with me. I guess I was just grateful. Maybe this year won't be so bad.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What'd you think? Am I great or am I great? Lol jk. Let me remind you that this is marked as a Kai/Ray fic so the story won't always be in Max's POV. More and more it's going to switch between the team so you can get the full perspective on everything. This is my fourth story so I have a little more experience but I'm not perfect. Any mistakes or suggestions are always welcomed in any of my fics and chapters. Flames aren't welcomed and will be used for some….. stuff. I can't think of anything clever to say. REVIEW/FAVORITE and all that good stuff!

Next Chapter Preview:

(On top of Naminori High School)

"Hibari-san, we have reports that half of the disciplinary committee was knocked out a few minutes prior to the new student's names being added to the list. We believe it was a certain Takao Kinomiya, Rei Kon, and Kai Hitawari that did it." A clone to the disciplinary committee said bowing down. "They are in class AB but have recently left the school building. Their current location is unknown."

"So you're telling me that three students beat half of the disciplinary committee and you let them?"

"U-um. Well you see the one with the hat and the one with the long hair took out 2 together but the real problem was the oldest one. He took out all three of us in less than a second. I don't even remember feeling anything connect."

"Interesting. This Kai Hitawari sounds very capable." A very intimidating voice said with a smile. "I'll find whoever disrupted my school and when I do… I'll bite them all to death."


	2. TGIF Thank God its Friday

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or Hitman Reborn.

Author's Note: Now in the first chapter I told you there would be flashbacks and stuff that showed what happened in the first story but not every flashback will be. For example a lot of stuff in future chapters might explains how Tyson got so close to Kai and Ray over the summer and why they think of him as a younger sibling now. So be aware of that. There aren't going to be a lot of flashbacks to the first story, and if there is they will be in a different POV. Other than that I'd like to thank all my reviewers! Suzanna, you rock!! On to the story!

"Ok, so those are some pretty good bananas." Tyson said nibbling at chocolate banana on a stick in his hand.

"True. I can't believe we haven't discovered this place before." I said smiling.

"I told you guys." Spaze said smiling. "I'll see you tomorrow at school. I have to go pick up my little brother from school. Ciao!"

We watched her as she ran away. "For once, Maxie, I have to say I really like your friend." Tyson said smiling and leaning back in his chair.

"Yeah. She's really cool, kind of clumsy but cool." I said sipping some of my milk.

"I'm glad you guys like her. Then again I only knew her for about 5 minutes when you guys showed up." Max said smiling.

Kay, if you haven't already noticed I am Ray Kon. A world champion beyblader. Blah blah blah. You know the rest. Life is pretty good right now to be honest. Usually someone would start out with a problem but I couldn't be happier right now. Our team is closer than ever excluding Daichi. An example? Well, take Kai and Tyson for example. A certain incident happened and Kai realized he really cared for the knuckle head. He took him under his wing as his brother in a way, always promising to be there for him. It's cute in a way considering their personalities. A few years ago Kai would have never defended Tyson but now just look at him. Max over the summer started to hang out with Alan more and more. Of course he didn't know it was bothering us. Anyways Tyson always ended up with me and Kai. Tyson and I were already pretty close but we got even closer over the summer. He even went with me on a short trip to my village along with Kai and Kenny. It was pretty fun but we didn't talk about it because of Max. Tyson and Kai have also gotten pretty close. I swear he can tell Kai ANYTHING. Not that he doesn't talk to me but still it's surprising for him to go to Kai. If you haven't noticed another thing about Tyson you should really pay attention. Tyson is a lot more mature now. After everything with Brooklyn he totally changed himself. In other words, he wasn't annoying anymore. He started training sometimes alone with not only his blade but his body. He often came to me asking for lessons on the martial arts and stuff. When I asked him why he simply replied that he wanted to protect Max.

(Flashback Normal POV)

Ray put the last of the dishes up and sighed. He was finally done. "Is there anything else?" Tyson asked also sighing.

"Nope. Thanks for all your help." Ray said completely thankful. The bluenette had helped with the dishes, dinner, and other chores around the house without a complaint. He even volunteered to do it.

"No problem." He said smiling. Ray was about to walk away when he felt Tyson grab his arm. "Uh Ray?" he said blushing a cute pink color.

"Yeah, what's up?" the neko jin asked.

"C-could you teach me how to fight?" he said turning red.

Ray paused for a second before smiling. "Come with me." he said leading him to the open area in the back of his dojo. "Now tell me, why do you want to suddenly know how to fight?"

He hesitated for about a minute before looking up. "I want to protect Max."

"Huh?"

"I'm tired of people always looking down on me as a nuisance. An annoyance. I hate how they think how I'm some ego-tastic maniac who only cares about himself. I admit that that was me but I've changed Ray. I never want something like the thing that happened to Brooklyn have to happen again. I seriously doubt that every fight I have will be solved by a beyblade. I want to be able to protect those that I love." He said looking at me with those determined eyes that he was so famous for.

"What about kendo?"

"I don't even have a sword yet. I don't trust my abilities in kendo to protect anyone yet."

"Damn you're serious about this huh? The last time I've seen you like this was when you bladed against Kai."

He nodded. "Will you please teach me? I won't complain I promise!"

(End Flashback)

Of course I said yes. I taught him and in about three months he was advanced. He really hadn't complained the entire time and the training wasn't exactly easy. He had to balance my training with beyblade practice as well. Pretty impressive actually. It wasn't unnatural to see him pass out. If you looked at him though, you can tell it's payed off. He's a lot stronger physically and mentally. Now enough about him. I just wanted to let all of you people know that he's not the insensitive jerk some people think he is.

"So what have you guys got planned for the rest of today?" I asked stifling a yawn.

"I'm going over Tyson's house as usual. It's video game night again." He said smiling.

"Oh yeah today is Friday isn't it?" Kai said also leaning back in his chair.

"Yup. Hey, you guys should do something today too." Tyson said suddenly making me blush.

"What do you mean?" I asked wondering what he was up to.

"Well Max and I have been having game night on Friday's for awhile now. Then we all hang out on Saturday. Well you guys are always being left out on Friday's so I just though that you guys should try it." Tyson said putting his hands behind his head.

"Sounds good to me." Kai said sipping his smoothie.

"What about you Ray?" Max said before finishing another banana.

"I-I guess that's ok." I said blushing a little hoping no one would notice. I'm not shy around Kai, it's just that he and I have never really hung out besides training. It's weird almost. We did hangout over the summer but Tyson was always with us.

"Great. Ray, you've got your online hooked up right?" Tyson said now currently tipping in his chair.

"I think so." I answered my blush going away. I had recently moved in about a block or two from Tyson's house with my aunt who had decided to come to Japan. She has a few houses around the world but has decided to stay and settle down in the one in Japan. She's in her late twenties and is kind of like me. She never is without a smile unless it's something really serious. She's even a bigger neat freak than me. Tyson, Kai, and Kenny have met her since I moved in during the summer but I doubt Max knows. I wonder where he thinks I've been staying this entire time…

"Ok good. Meet me and Max online at about 11 or so. We'll play some shooting game or something." The boy said grinning.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Great. I'll see you guys tonight then. Virtually anyways." Tyson said smiling.

(9 hours later. 11:46 pm)

"Tyson, Ray, Max. Listen to me all of you." Kai said in a serious tone. "We are pinned down and but we can win this. Tyson I need you too-"

The teens screamed as a bullet pierced Kai's helmet sending his body to the ground. "Kai!" Ray screamed.

"Oh my god I cant believe that happened!" Max shouted.

"Hahaha, Kai you totally got sniped!" Tyson said laughing.

"Shut it Granger. Take cover." Kai said walking towards the group again. "Now listen to me. We need to-" the boys screamed again as Kai was again shot.

"Hahahahaha, Kai!" Tyson laughed barely being able to breathe.

"I hate this game." Kai said returning to the group once again. "Ok now we need to hurry up so-" this time the boys didn't even scream, they exploded in laughter as Kai was shot yet again. His red and black space armor was motionless on the ground.

"Hey Max! Check this out!" Tyson said crouching over one of Kai's lifeless bodies. They were playing some shooting game Tyson had bought. Right now they were in an old castle and were being shot at repeatedly. Max laughed as Tyson's blue and white avatar picked up Kai's dead body and through him over their shield of cover in which he was sniped in midair.

"Wow he really doesn't like you Kai." Ray said grinning to the boy next to him. Both were sitting on his couch in his living room playing the game with Tyson and Max who were doing the same thing at his house. All of them had on their earphones so that they could talk to each other while playing. Even Kai got into it.

"You know its getting pretty late; we should turn it off soon." Kai said.

"You're totally just saying that because that was your last life Kai!" Max said through his earpiece.

Ray looked at the teen next to him before laughing. It was true. "He's right; we've got practice in the morning Tyson." Ray said referring to the martial arts training.

"Yeah I guess your right. See you guys in the morning then." Tyson said slightly disappointed.

"See you." Ray and Kai said back.

(Tyson's POV)

I leaned my head back against my couch with a sigh. "That was fun." I said closing my eyes.

"Yeah it was. What was Ray talking about? We don't have beyblade practice tomorrow do we?" Max asked hoping he had heard wrong.

"Nope. Ray has been tutoring me in martial arts. We have practice, or training I guess you can call it, tomorrow."

"Since when did you start taking martial arts?" the blonde asked me with a hint of jealousy.

"Well when you were off with Alan I asked him because it looked cool." I said not really wanting to tell him my real reason for asking.

"But I thought your grandfather taught you kendo."

"He does its… special training. It's kind of like fighting with your body and sword at the same time. You never really rely all the way on the sword nor do you rely on your fighting abilities. It's balanced. I forget the name though." I said taking that exact quote from Ray.

"Oh…" he said suddenly looking down. I looked at him and noticed he was currently looking down. I didn't mean to put him down. I kind of thought he would say how cool it was, especially since I learned it to protect him. "That's cool then. As long as you don't abuse it." He said laying his head on my shoulder.

"Huh? I mean, I won't." I said smiling.

"Hey Tyson?" he said suddenly.

"Yeah?"

He got up and stretched before smirking at me. He leaned in real close to my face making me blush slightly. I wondered what he was up to when he suddenly asked me "Do we have any tuNa?" in a very annoying accent. He kissed my nose causing me to scrunch it up before snatching my hat away and running down the hall and out of my room. I smirked before getting up and chasing him down the hallway. I guess your probably wondering what just happened right? Well if you don't know, there are 3 things I hate. One is when people say tuna the wrong way. It sounds like toooon-ahhh. Now a lot of people say it like this but the one thing they don't do is hold the oo part for an unnecessarily long time. I hate that. Another thing is when people touch my nose. I really don't want people touching the thing that I use to breathe. The last thing is my hat. It stays on my head. Point blank. Of course, Max torments me with all three of these whenever something gets to awkward between us or when it gets to quiet. Still you gotta love that blonde right?

(Kai's POV)

"You really get into these types of games huh Kai?" Ray said with a grin.

"I guess you can say that." I answered him.

"Guess? You love this game don't you?"

I smirked. "More or less." I said standing.

"What do you want to do now?" he asked politely.

"How about a board game?"

"Which one?"

"Truth or Dare?"

"Anything else?"

"Sorry that's it."

"Sure lets play."

I watched as his face lit up and he bounded out of his room to go get the game. I wonder what Tyson is doing. Hopefully he's just having a quiet evening like us. It actually is weird now that I think about it. I've always thought of Ray as the closest one to mature other than me but I never spent anytime with him. It was always me and Tyson, or Tyson, me, and Ray, but never me and Ray. I wonder why that is. Then again there are a lot of things that I don't know. For example, why did Tyson come to talk to me that one day? Why not Ray? "Here it is!" Ray said walking back into the room and setting the game on the table I was currently kneeling at. He opened it up revealing a bunch of colorful pieces and a game board. I didn't even know that there was a game board for Truth or Dare.

"Ok, rules are simple. We each place a wager for each other, one truth and one dare. We then roll the die, whatever place you land on the board will tell you truth, dare, or draw a card. Then you simply follow whatever you have to do." He said setting up the board and handing me a red piece shaped like a small bird. We put our pieces at separate corners of the game board and we were ready to play.

"So I go first then?" I asked picking up the die. He nodded and I rolled. The dice landed on 1 and I sighed. I moved my piece up one landing on dare.

Ray smiled. "I dare you to yell out the window that you love flowers." He said grinning widely.

"Do I have to?" I asked really not wanting to. I didn't have a problem with flowers but I didn't exactly want to yell that to the world.

"Yes. Now go." He said simply.

I sighed before getting up and opening the window to his room. "I LOVE FLOWERS!" I shouted loudly to the world outside.

"ME TOO!" someone else answered me.

"You happy now?" I said returning to the table, with a slight blush on my face. I was going to get him back for that one, definitely. It wasn't like me to refuse a dare though. I didn't want people to ever think of me as weak.

"Yup. My turn." He rolled the die and it landed on a three. "Lucky for me huh?" he said after his piece landed on a blank space.

I rolled again this time landing on a card space. I drew and then smirked at the card I had. "Your turn." I said trying to hide my card.

"Yup." He rolled and landed on a five. He drew the card and smiled. "Triple truth the other person. That means I get to ask you three things and you can't lie."

"Whatever."

"Ok. What is your favorite food?"

"Spicy Curry." I said lowly.

He smiled clearly have heard me. "Good that means I know what to make you from now on. What is your worst fear?"

"I have none." I said simply.

"Come on Kai." He whined playfully.

"Prying neko-jin's."

"Very funny. Seriously though."

"Fine. Children."

"What?"

"Children. I'm no good with them." I said telling the truth. I didn't take a liking to children. They annoyed me more than anything else. Always crying and stuff.

"You know, oddly, I can believe that." He said smirking. "OK the last one's a serious one, you ready?"

"Sure."

"Why did you suddenly take a liking to Tyson? I mean as a big brother as all." He said looking me in the eye.

"My eyes widened. U-um I have a card." I said holding it up and showing him. "It lets me change the action chosen. So you have to dare me." Hah I outsmarted him.

"Ok. I dare you to answer my last question." He said with a sly look in his eyes.

I sweat dropped. I hadn't thought of that. "Do I have to?"

He laughed for some reason which made me sort of pout in a weird way. "See? He's totally rubbing off on you. Spill it!"

(Max's POV)

I sprinted down the hall before making a mad dash outside of the dojo. He was right on my tail. Why the hell was he so fast now? I ran around the tree and back into the dojo closing the door behind me quickly. That should slow him. I looked back to see he had already gotten in somehow. He chased me through the living room before tackling me playfully into the ground. I laughed as he gave me my punishment which was relentless tickling. I am terribly ticklish and Tyson knows it. I rolled over laughing trying to get away from his hands but he simply followed me laughing at the face I made. I thought fast and pulled him down on top of me before rolling us over so I was on top. I smirked at him. "It must be a disease to be that ticklish Maxie." He said smiling and rolling us back over so that he was on top.

"Yeah, it is." I answered still recovering. He put his hat back on his head backwards before smirking and kissing me lightly on the lips. I smiled and kissed his nose causing him to scrunch it up in an oh so adorable way. Tyson has the cutest nose in the world; he just doesn't like it when people touch it. I really can't help myself though. It's just too adorable. He scrunches his nose just like a small child would and I can't help but grin.

"So, what do you want to do now?" he asked putting his forehead to mine.

"Let's talk ok?" I said kissing his nose again.

"Sure about what?"

"What do you think about Naminori High so far?"

"Its ok I guess. Spaze is cool, but there's this blonde that really captured my heart." He said with a slick smile.

I smiled. "You better be talking about me." I said kissing him again. "Didn't anyone notice you guys?"

"Nahh. Ray had his hair down, Kai was, well he had Cerberus in his chest. I have this mark so I doubt people would recognize me anyway." I looked down at this. I know he was only kidding but I felt it was my fault that Tyson could no longer be recognized. Hell, what am I talking about!? It is my fault. What he said next really blew my mind though. "It's my fault though. I should have known better to get you pissed huh?" he said smiling. It was faint but I caught the disappointment in his voice and face. I sat up and looked away.

"Tyson I really am sorry." I said almost choking.

He pushed me back down on the ground before kissing me again. I was shocked at first but wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer to me. He pulled away much to my disappointment. "Stop beating yourself up ok? It's done with. I'll never ever hold that against you Max. I meant that in a good way. I was getting tired of the fame anyways." He said looking at me concerned. I nodded and smiled before suddenly yawning. "Sleepy?"

"Yeah, a little."

"Come on, your sleeping with me tonight." He said picking me up and carrying me upstairs. He put me on his bed and kissed my forehead. I smiled before quickly putting on my pajamas which consisted of purple pajama pants with a short sleeved green shirt. I jumped in his warm bed quickly wrapping myself up in the covers. He came in shortly after with blue pajama pants with little dragons on them and no shirt. I blushed when he got under the covers next to me. He noticed and smirked before kissing me again. "Don't you dare be shy around me. Besides, I'm cold." He said pulling me closer to him.

I smiled before snuggling deep into his chest, wrapping my arms around him. He smelled really good. Kind of like fresh blueberries. He wrapped his arms around me holding me tightly resting his head on top of mine. "Still cold?" I asked with a small smile.

"Nope." He said squeezing me a little.

"Good. Goodnight Tykao."

"Heh. That's a new one. Tykao, I can get used to that."

"Glad you like it." I said smiling.

"Glad you made it. Good night Maxie."

(Ray's POV)

"Sooo, spill it Kai." I said determined to find out.

"I- uhh."

"Yes?"

"I don't know what your talking about." He said stubbornly.

"Kai, you got him a puppy for his birthday." I said gesturing to the sleeping Siberian husky currently on his bed.

"He didn't have a home."

"How come you don't want to tell me? You told him obviously. He's almost closer to you than he was with Max. He tells you anything."

"He was confused."

"Kai."

"Ray."

"Just tell me Kai. Please?" I said in a begging tone.

He looked down for a second before sighing. "There was this kid at the abbey named Makeo. He acted just like Tyson does now. He even resembled him a little. We were given a training mission, me, Makeo, and another. We infiltrated some enemy HQ retrieved what we were looking for and that was it. But, the enemy caught on to us, we had to escape as quickly as we could; only caring for ourselves. Makeo didn't make it out. He told us that he had everything under control and to trust him, but I said no and he went on with his plan alone. We never saw him again." He was looking down at the ground and I immediately felt sorry for bringing up such a harsh subject. "I've never forgiven myself for it. That's why I refuse to let anything happen to him. I'm pretty sure that's enough info right?"

I nodded. "Your turn." I said with much less enthusiasm.

"3. Truth or Dare Ray." He said holding up the dice.

"Dare." I said lowly.

He smirked. "I dare you to tell me more about your childhood. Everything." He said looking me with those crimson eyes.

I smiled. "Are you sure? I'm not really sure how long it will take."

"Yes, I am. We should learn more about each other. That's what Tyson suggested didn't he?"

"Yeah I guess it wouldn't hurt. Ok. I was born in a little village called Jaraku…"

(A few hours later. 3:00 a.m.)

"No way, you actually thought a hotdog vendor was an assassin!?" I shouted on the ground in tears.

"He asked me if I wanted a hotdog or die, I didn't know what he meant!" Kai replied with a smile. He really had a great smile. You probably wouldn't think so at first glance but you had to see it for yourself for it to be true. In the last two hours Kai and I had ditched the game and had just started daring each other to tell stuff about ourselves. I had just asked him what his first food was in America.

"He probably asked for a hotdog on RYE." I said still laughing.

"What's rye?" he asked simply.

I looked at him before laughing again. He smiled before laughing himself. I suddenly stopped when I heard him. It wasn't the evil laugh, or the 'Hn' but an actual laugh. I bet only a handful of people had heard him laugh. And by handful I mean Tyson and I. He stopped when he noticed I was staring. "I've never heard you laugh before." I said smiling.

"There wasn't really anything to make me laugh. The last time I did laugh was when Tyson told me about that time you, er, never mind."

"The time I what?" I asked with a smirk.

"Nothing." He said turning around with his arms crossed.

"Kai Hiwatari, tell me, or else." I said trying to sound intimidating. He really was acting like the young beyblade champ.

"Or else what? Kitten." He practically threw the last word at my face and I blushed really hard.

"Er nothing." I said quickly. I had forgotten my threat.

"Heh heh. Thought so. We should probably head in though. You have to get up in the morning don't you?" he said standing.

"Yeah. That would be smart." I said also standing. We walked into the living room where a pallet of covers was set up. We quickly got under them, our heads facing the couch above us. We were lying there for a few seconds before Kai's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Ray?"

"Yeah?"

"We should do this again ok?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Goodnight."

"Night Kai." I said before turning over and falling asleep.

(Tyson's house, 8:30)

I opened my eyes slowly blinking under the bright sun. It was kind of cool this morning but I didn't really feel it. I looked down to see the blonde snuggled up close to me. Kami knows I didn't want to get up this morning of all mornings. I hugged the teen closely enjoying the warmth his body gave away. I then slowly got up, trying not to wake him. He kept his hold on me and I sighed. He wasn't making things easy. I reached on my desk and grabbed my stuffed animal Ray gave to me. It was a blue teddy bear with a dragon insignia on its back. On its forehead was the name 'Ty.' I put the small bear which was about half of an arm's length in the boys hands and he instantly grasped it, hugging it tightly. Cute. I stood up slowly and stretched. I quickly wrote a note putting it next to the blonde for when he woke up before getting dressed and hurrying to the back of the dojo.

(Ray's Aunt's House, 7:30)

I opened my eyes and yawned. Kai was still asleep about 2 feet next to me. I sighed and stood up stretching. I then got dressed, combed out my hair, and took an apple from the table before heading outside to Tyson's house. Kai's words still bugged me. Well not words, word. He'd called me kitten. Normally I would get angry if anyone had called me that but the way he said it. It wasn't an insult; all I know is that it made me blush like a tomato. I reached Tyson's house in about 5 minutes and opened the doors to the dojo, heading straight to the open area in the back where are training usually took place. It was also the place where the sword of Dragoon was. I sat down on the hardwood floor and sighed before looking at my phone. 8:30. should be time. Tyson opened the door to his dojo seeing me already sitting down. "Morning Ray." He said walking in and closing the door behind him.

"Morning Tyson. Is a sparring match ok for today?" I said standing.

"Yup. Any rules?"

"Nope. Let's begin."

(Ray's Aunt's House, again, 8:38)

Kai yawned before walking down the stairs fully dressed. "I guess Ray already went to Tyson's. Guess I'll meet him there." He said to himself before making his way outside. He walked down the sidewalk smelling the fresh air when a certain presence suddenly made him stop. He looked in front of him where there was a corner leading to the right and a road straight ahead. "Come on out! I know your there."

A young man suddenly walked from the corner and into the street where Kai currently was. "Your no short of impressive." He said with an emotionless face. He had on the school uniform black vest with a white dress shirt under it. His hair was all black and was currently to his neck. He had on the traditional black slacks and shoes as well. He was also pretty thin. What Kai noticed however was that on his shoulder the emblem 'Disciplinary Committee Chief' was shown in bright gold. He was also armed with a pair of metal tonfas in each hand.

"You must be the famous Hibari I've heard about." Kai said with a cocky smile.

The teen smirked. "It's good that you know the name of you grim reaper. Be prepared. I'm going to bite you to a quick death for disrupting my school."

Kai smirked as well. "Just try it." He said putting his hands in his pockets.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh man things are heating up huh? You might want to Google pics of tonfas to see Hibari's weapon and also Google pics of 'Siberian Husky puppy' to see pics of Tyson's dog Cerberus. Sorry for the ultra long chapter but hopefully it was worth it. Tell me what you think. Review and all that other good stuff plz!


	3. Detention!

Chapter 3: Detention!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or Hitman Reborn

A/N: I be back! Had a little trouble but I'm back. Now this chapter is alot shorter than the others but this will help me update faster. Sorry for the wait and enjoy Chapter 3: Detention!

"It's good that you know the name of you grim reaper. Be prepared. I'm going to bite you to a quick death for disrupting my school." Hibari said smirking.

Kai smirked as well. "Just try it." He said putting his hands in his pockets.

"You'll regret that." He said quickly. He suddenly dashed at Kai with an amazing speed catching him off guard. Kai's eyes widened as the cool metal of the tonfa hit him in his cheek knocking him into the air. He did a back flip and recovered landing on the ground holding his stinging cheek. "I thought you were tougher than that."

Kai smiled. He hadn't fought like this in years. "I haven't had a fight like this in awhile. I'm going to enjoy this." He said taking his hands out of his pockets. He ran at Hibari quickly throwing a quick punch to his face. He dodged it easily and Kai continued the onslaught, punching rapidly trying to hit him. Hibari suddenly winced as a kick sent him into the opposite wall. He hit it before running back at Kai full speed again.

Cerberus barked, bounding out of the house towards Kai in an effort to help if he had too. "Ray." He said simply dodging Hibari's many attacks. Another hit barely hit him in his temple as he focused back on the fight intent on winning. The dog understood and ran off to Tyson's house quickly.

(Tyson's House 9:02 a.m.)

Tyson jumped in the air bringing his fist down hard towards Ray. The neko-jin successfully dodged it and grabbed Tyson's arm midswing. He swung him around and threw him into the opposite wall. The boy landed on the wall with his feet before jumping off of it towards Ray again, this time with a midair roundhouse. Ray caught the impact sliding back slowly as he absorbed the kick. Tyson landed just as Ray rushed at him and caught him in the jaw with an uppercut sending him back up and down again into the floor. Ray smiled and walked over to the exhausted boy. He held his hand out and pulled the boy up who was currently smirking. "You're getting better at using your surroundings." He said putting an arm around him with a smile.

"Yeah but I still fall for that uppercut thing every time." He said rubbing his jaw.

"Well work at it, you'll get better. Practice's over for now, you want breakfast yet?"

"Naa. I'm going to head back to bed. See you whenever." He said with a yawn.

"See you whenever." Ray answered back with a small smile.

(Tyson's POV 9:07 a.m.)

I yawned again walking down the hall of the dojo that would bring me to my room. Hopefully Max would still be asleep so that I can sleep with him. Wait uhh not like that. I mean were going out but it's not like we would- er. Well it's not because I don't like him or anything because I do. And it's not like I haven't thought about it either. Wait uh. Never mind. Point is I want to sleep in a bed with Max in it, therefore, resulting in a happy and more awake Tyson. That should work. I opened the door to my room to see the younger boy was gone. I sighed and walked to the bed getting in and underneath the covers. I was dead tired and fell asleep a few seconds after I had lie down.

(Max's POV 8:58)

I am not a morning person. Well most of the time anyways. I just don't like forcing myself to get up from a very comfortable position or a very warm cover. I hated that. Unless there was something exciting happening, or something I looked forward to then I would hate the mornings until something exciting did happen. Anyways I opened my eyes to see that I was currently snuggling a bear. It took me a few before I realized Tyson was at work here. He must be at practice. It was then that I saw a yellow piece of paper about an inch or two away from my head. I picked it up and rolled onto my back with the small bear on my chest.

It read: _Hey babe, I didn't want to wake you. I had training with Ray so just in case you were wondering were in the room all the way in the back. Kami knows I didn't want to leave you, you're like an angel when you're sleeping. Anyways I won't be long and I'll probably go back to sleep afterwards so you can pretty much do whatever the hell you want if you're bored._ I smiled at the mention of 'babe' and 'angel'. He was such a softy when he wanted to be. I got up and put the note on the dresser before yawning and grabbing a towel from the closet. I dragged myself to the bathroom and turned on the shower, stepping into it hesitantly.

(Ray's POV 9:12)

I walked out of the dojo wondering what Kai as up to. I had everything in the oven for about 30 minutes and it wouldn't take him long to check up on the Russian. I sighed thinking about the fun we had had last night. We really should do that again. It wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be. It was quite the contrary actually. A sudden bark smacked me out of my thoughts and I saw Cerberus running at me full speed. "What's wrong boy? Come to see Tyson?" I said petting him.

He licked my hand before turning around and pointing straight ahead with his paw. I nodded and followed him down the block. We ran for about 3 minutes until I saw two figures dash at each other, clash in a flurry of sparks, and backstep before doing it again. I ran faster until I could make out the clear white scarf that Kai always wore. Who was he fighting? And more importantly, why wasn't he wiping the floor with this guy! I got closer until I saw the other person who apparently was wearing our school uniform. I looked on his shoulder and gasped when I saw the logo of the Disciplinary Committee. Was this Hibari? Kai dodged another attack before punching the black haired teen hard in the stomach causing him to stumble backwards. He held his stomach and smiled. "You're going to easy." He said rushing at Kai and catching him in the stomach with another hit. Kai flinched at the blow and jumped backwards a few feet away.

He took a deep breath before getting in an offensive fighting stance, his eyes locked on his opponent. My eyes widened. I had never seen Kai actually have to try in a fight. Just who was this guy? Hibari smirked and was about to rush again when suddenly his cell phone started to ring. He opened it up and put it to his ear. I watched as he closed his eyes and put his phone away quickly. "This fight will have to finish some other time." He said walking away. A couple of his goons followed and I ran to Kai once they had gone.

"Kai, what happened there? You've never had to actually try to fight someone." I said wiping away some of the blood on his cheek. He wasn't badly bruised, but he did have a few scratches that he didn't seem to notice. He sighed.

"Its nothing, I was just going easy on him." Kai answered turning to walk towards Tyson's house.

"If you say so." I said following behind him. Something wasn't right.

(6 days later; Friday: Max's POV)

"Did you finish your homework Max?" Ray said as we walked up the stairs of Naminori.

"Yeah, took me awhile with Tyson distracting me, but we got it done." I said smiling.

"I'm surprised you even got Tyson to do his homework. That's usually not something he'll ever touch."

I laughed. "It took some time but he finally got down to doing it. Hopefully he didn't oversleep again."

"Yeah, in which case he'll have detention again for being late." We walked the short distance to our classroom, but we stopped when we suddenly heard yelling. I slid the door open slowly and looked inside.

"But why!?" Tyson yelled at the teacher who was currently not looking to happy.

"Because its school rules." She replied strictly.

"How can you deny this face!?" he said holding up Cerberus who looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

"I-its s-school… Ok fine she can stay."

"HE can stay."

I smiled and walked in, followed by Ray. "Morning Tys, I mean Takao." I said almost forgetting their personas again.

"Hey, Max, Rei." He said walking over and sitting down on someone's desk.

"What was that about?" Ray asked setting his books down on top of his desk.

"I was trying to convince the teacher to let Cerberus stay at the school." He said before throwing a doggy treat to the barking pup.

"Where is he supposed to stay?" I asked knowing there was no way he could stay in our classroom.

"Kai's going to watch him." He said simply.

"How?"

"He doesn't have to take the classes unlike Ray and I. He can pretty much do whatever the hell he wants based on his education that he got at the abbey."

"Lucky." I said sliding into my chair with a small sigh.

"I'll be back. I'm going to go drop Cerberus off with Kai." He said walking out of the classroom. Ray sat behind me before laying his head down.

"Hey Max!" Spaze suddenly said walking over to me. She sat down next to me before opening her book.

"Didn't finish your homework today?" I said smiling.

"Nope. I had to save a cat from a tree and then it took me three hours to find the owner." She said quickly scribbling down answers.

"That's so cliché." I said laughing. She laughed as well before the teacher suddenly tapped on her desk with a ruler causing all of the students of the class to look up.

"Everyone please stand up and move to the back of the room. I'll be assigning your seats now." She said politely. There were a bunch of groans and sighs as the class of roughly 20 kids walked to the back of the room. I also noticed that Tyson had snuck back in while everyone was moving. He walked over and stood next to me giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. The teacher slowly started to call out names.

"So what do you have planned for today?" he asked gesturing to the date I had asked him on today.

I grabbed his arm and put a cupped hand over his ear. "It's a secret. I know you'll like it though." I whispered into his ear making sure to 'accidentally' lick his ear. He shivered when I did it and smiled.

"You're such a tease." He said smirking at him.

"Takao Kinomiya!" the teacher suddenly yelled for the third time.

"Calm down calm down I'm here." He said taking his seat in the back of the classroom.

"Rei Kon!" she yelled out.

Ray came over and sat next to Tyson with a sigh. "Hey buddy." He said putting an arm around Tyson's shoulder.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" Tyson said in a sarcastic tone. Both of them smiled at each other before laughing.

"Max Tate!" the teacher yelled out.

I walked over to where she was standing and sat down with a huge sigh. Don't you hate it when you have a class with two or three best friends and then they end up sitting together leaving you in your lonesome? Yeah well I hate that. Tyson and Ray were all the way in the back in the 5th row. I was in the third which means I wouldn't be able to talk to them that easily. Luckily Spaze was in front of me. About 4 hours later I jumped as my cell phone suddenly vibrated in my pocket. I took it out making sure the teacher couldn't see me and opened the message. "This sux. I wanted 2 sit next 2 u " It was obviously from Tyson.

I opened up the keyboard part of my phone and quickly texted him back. "Yeah well u would just distract me all day. ;)" I sent it and put my phone away quickly.

My phone then vibrated again and I giggled at the response. "I can't help if ur so damn irresistible. Besides, last time I checked u welcomed my 'distractions.' ;)"

I was about to text him back when I looked up to see the teacher above me. She smirked and put her hand out. With a sigh I put my phone in her hand and she walked away. "You can have it back an hour after school, in detention." She said sitting back down. There goes my plans for today. I looked back and shrugged my shoulders at Tyson who in return smirked at me and stood up. Ray followed behind him. What were they up to?

"Hey teach. I'm bored." Tyson said sitting on the teacher's desk.

"Well silent reading isn't supposed to entertain you. Sit back down."

"I am sitting down."

"At your desk."

"I believe this desk will do."

"Takao Kinomiya return to your seat!"

"Blakao Bla bla rebla to your blat." He mimicked her. The class started to laugh at the young trouble maker.

"Do you think this is a joke?" she said standing up.

"Is this supposed to be an apple?" Ray said holding up the tomato on her desk.

"It is a tomato Mr. Kon now you sit down as well!"

"But you're not supposed to eat vegetables so early." He said throwing the tomato up and catching it a few times.

"A tomato is a fruit!" she yelled back.

"Bla blablato blis ba bluit!" Tyson mocked her.

"You are on thin ice mister!" she said pointing to the laughing boy.

"A fruit as a tomato? Nahh. You should eat healthier." Ray said throwing the tomato backwards causing it to hit the wall with a splat.

"I do eat healthy!"

"If you ate healthy then you wouldn't need to bring that now would you?" Ray said before getting some chalk and drawing random stuff on the board.

"Put that down now!" she said, her face turning red. The class was now erupting in laughter.

"Blut blat blown!" Tyson mocked her again.

"That's it! Detention, both of you! One week!"

Tyson and Ray sweat dropped. "Guess we overdid it." Ray said sighing.

"Yeah that was only supposed to be for a day." Tyson said retreating back to his desk. He flashed a smile at me as he sat back down. Those two really know how to get in trouble when they want to.

Kai suddenly walked in. He walked over to the teacher's desk and looked down at her causing her to gulp. Man he looked scary. "Give me a detention." He said in a very scary and intimidating tone. "Now!" I sweat dropped. My friends were a unique group. She hurriedly wrote up the detention and handed it to him scared out of her mind. He grabbed it and walked out of the classroom before closing the door behind him. It was about a minute before people realized what had just happened.

"He is such a bad boy!" some girl yelled out.

"I love him!"

"Let's follow him!" a bunch of girls suddenly got up and ran out of the classroom leaving about 12 of us left.

"Does anyone else want a detention?" she said standing up and erasing all the things Ray had written on the board.

The class was silent and she smiled. "That's better. Now open your books to Chapter 5, section 3. All of you should know the answer to the following questions, if you don't than you will be given a test after school. Now first up. TAkao." She spit out slowly.

Tyson stood up. "What is x+5-2+573-412,000-y+q?" she said quickly. "No calculator and I'm not repeating it.

"She hates me…" he said under his breath. "uhhh 6?" he guessed.

"T-That's right. Er sit down. Rei Kon."

"She's not to fond of me either." He said standing up as well.

"What is the square root of 5,000,000,000?"

"Um. 500." Ray said simply.

"T-That's right." The bell suddenly rang releasing us. I sighed remembering I had detention.

"OH well." I said trying to get comfortable.

The teacher suddenly walked over to me. "You may go Max. I just had to give you a 'detention' to fool the other students. May I have your autograph?" she said handing me a note and pen.

"U-uh sure." I said signing it. I then got up and glanced at Tyson and Ray to see if I should stay or not. Tyson was already asleep and Ray simply waved me off. I smiled before leaving the classroom to go set up my 'surprise' for Tyson.

-----------------------------------------------

Well? What did you think? I wanted to update this faster but the document manager was down for awhile in my area. Thanks for the review and if your just reading plz review and tell me what you think. They're really one of the things I really look forward to seeing.


	4. Angst

Chapter 4: Angst

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or Hitman Reborn

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! As you can see this is what happens when I get really excited about getting a review. 2 updates in one day? I'm friggin awesome! LOL jk. Seriously the more reviews the faster the updates. Thanks again! Enjoy!

Ok let me start off by saying that detention sucks… Very badly. God I'm so bored I'm wondering why I let Max get off of the hook today. I yawned before looking outside. The sun was starting to set and it was almost 5. I looked up at the teacher's desk and saw that she was currently watching the clock. I followed her gaze and my eyes widened. 3. 2. 1. "You may leave gentlemen. I hope that taught you a lesson in humility. I plan on seeing you back here Monday." She said getting up and leaving. I stood up and yawned before shaking Tyson awake. He groaned and sat up rubbing his eyes. He looked at me and smiled.

"See? That wasn't so bad!" he said trying to shake himself awake.

"That's because you were asleep the whole time. I swear every second felt like a minute." I said getting my bag and slinging it on my shoulder. I walked over to Kai's desk which was across from Tyson's and gently shook him. He looked up and also rubbed his eyes. He sat back in the chair and yawned as well.

"That wasn't so bad." He said standing up.

I sweat dropped. "That's only because you guys were asleep the whole time."

"Yeah yeah, details." Tyson said walking over to the teacher's desk and grabbing Max's cell phone. He flipped it open and casually started going through his phonebook.

"You're so nosy." I said as we walked out of the classroom.

"For your information Mr. Catman I was trying to call his house to tell him we're on our way." He said with a small pout.

"Then why is there a giant word on the top that reads MESSAGES?" I pointed out.

"I-I was trying to see if I could text his house phone." He said walking a few more inches away from me.

"Sure you were."

"I am sure I was."

"Ray, can I come over your house tonight?" Kai suddenly said making me blush.

"Er, sure. No problem." I said trying to play it cool.

"O-Oh man." Tyson said falling back a little bit, Max's phone glued to his hand.

"WHAT IS IT TYSON!?" I yelled. Ok I don't have any idea why I yelled, I was talking to myself in my head and I don't know, maybe I couldn't hear my own voice or something. I really don't know. Really cool though right?

"U-um its-"his face was pale almost. Something was wrong.

"Hey guys!" Max suddenly said running down the sidewalk towards us. "I got your text Tyson."

I looked at Tyson who stuck his tongue out at me. Since when could you text someone's house? I mean seriously? We walked outside of the building and onto the sidewalk. The sun had gotten lower causing the sky to turn orange. I loved this time of day for some reason. "So what's the game plan for tomorrow?" I asked.

"What about the arcade?" Kai said.

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Since when are you into arcades?" Tyson said reading my mind.

"I just thought it would be a fun place is all." He said looking hurt.

"You're such a faker!" Tyson yelled laughing.

We all joined in for about 10 seconds. "So it sounds like a plan." I said smiling.

"Yup. Oh I almost forgot Tyson, come on!" he said pulling the bluenette away. "Bye guys!"

"_I will call you tomorrow!"_ He yelled in Chinese. I watched as the blonde dragged him away.

"I wonder why he said that in Chinese." I said to Kai once we had started walking.

"Who knows? So what do you want to do when we get to your house?"

"I don't care really. What else is there to do?"

"Besides playing video games and watching HBO until we die I'd say nothing at all." He said with a small smile. I loved it when he smiled for some reason. It was just so… I can't even describe it. It has that I can kick your ass up and down the block flare yet at the same time it says that he's smiling because he can. Yeah I know weird, but you watch him smile and interpret how it looks.

Anyways, "Sounds like our game plan then." I said also smiling. It took us about 10 minutes to get to my house and by that time I was starving remembering I hadn't eaten. "Kai, what would you like to eat?" I said walking into the kitchen.

"Anything's fine kitten." He said walking upstairs into my room.

I blushed at the comment. He had been calling me 'kitten' a lot lately. Sometimes I think he's just teasing me, but other times it's kind of cute. I looked in our fridge to see that my aunt had already prepared something for us to eat. I took it out and opened it up to see a giant bowl of nachos. I put it in the microwave before walking into my room. I smiled when I saw Kai examining a small toy that was on my shelf. He was so adorable some times. Wait, ok that came out wrong. I mean he's so um, curious! Yeah curious like the cat, er the monkey. That's totally what I meant. I suddenly snapped back into reality when I saw Kai looking at me. "What?" I said sitting down in front of the large flat screen that was implanted in my room.

"N-nothing" he said sitting down next to me.

(Tyson's POV)

You know that feeling you get when you know something bad is going to happen? Yeah well that feeling is rumbling inside like a 22 foot fish. Seriously! Ever since I saw that picture of Max and Alan in his phone I felt something just hit me like a ton of bricks. It's not that I think he's going to go away and never come back but still, I wish he would have given us at least a month or two Alan free. For all of you who don't know, Alan is Max's ex boyfriend. I really don't think I need to go into an epic flashback to show you why I hated him. Anyways, Max never officially broke up with him so I guess he still thinks there going out. I've got this really bad feeling in my stomach that he's going to be showing up really soon. Ok, off topic. After Max dragged me away to his house he showed me his surprise which was a tin of chocolate covered bananas. Yes, I know this is food blab la bla, but these things are seriously delicious. You would have to try them to know what I mean. I'm currently on my second banana right now.

"Tyson? What's wrong?" Max suddenly said looking at me with those big blue eyes. His eyes, man are they beautiful. I could stare into them for hours… Man I really am a softy.

"Nothing. They're good. Thanks Max." I said half heartedly.

"Tyson. I know you enough by now to know that something is wrong. Can't you tell me?" He said scooting closer to me and hugging my arm.

"Really Max, it's nothing. I'm just tired. I think I'm going to go to sleep now." I said standing.

He looked up at me disappointed. We usually stayed up until 3 or 4 in the morning. Right now it was only 11. "Alright. We're sleeping in my bed if that's ok." He said blushing.

"That's great." I said heading upstairs. We quickly got into our pajamas and climbed in bed. He snuggled up close to me and I sighed looking at the ceiling.

"Tykao?" he whispered.

"Hm?"

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it? I'm here you know."

"Max there's nothing wrong." I said putting my arms behind my head and closing my eyes.

"Would you talk to Kai or Ray about it?"

My eyes widened and my heart felt like it skipped a beat. "What are you talking about?"

"It's nothing Tyson. Goodnight." He said turning over.

"Max. If there was something wrong you know I would want to tell you. I just can't ok? It's something that I feel like Kai or Ray can answer. I don't want to worry you Max. I love you too much to do that." I said wrapping my arms around the younger boy.

He turned around and smiled. "Ok Tykao." The blonde said smiling. He kissed me before closing his eyes and falling asleep. I made sure Max was asleep before looking at him.

"Kami, I hope my intuition is wrong." I whispered before sighing and closing my eyes.

(Ray's POV)

"Kai. Kai. Kai you're cheating."

"It's not cheating, it's called winning."

"It is cheating if you keep beating me at a game you've never played before."

"No, it's pure skill."

"Ok new rule, no using the A button."

"But that's how you jump."

"Yeah I know."

"Well that's not fair."

"It is fair."

"Hey! You just jumped!"

"That was an accident."

"Liar that accident just cost me a life."

"Kai, if you can't be a good sport when playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl then don't play."

"Ray, if you can't accept getting your ass handed to you by a person with pure skill then don't play."

"Kai it's not 'pure skill' its luck."

"Ray your seriously hating on my pure skill."

"I'm not hating on your 'luck'!"

"You mean pure skill?"

"No I mean luck!" Kai suddenly kicked my player out of the arena… Again.

"That's game and match. Pure Skill." He said smirking.

"My finger slipped."

"You're such a liar kitty."

I smiled and laughed. We had been up playing the Wii for about 4 hours now. "Ok I'm officially tired. What time is it?"

"What about my pure skill?" he said with a smirk.

"Kai."

"It's 12:34"

"Woo! New Record!"

"You've only stayed up to 12?"

"Yeah."

"Wow."

"Wow what?"

"Nothing."

"Sure. You think I can't go longer?"

"That's exactly what I'm thinking."

"Bet I can stay up till 2 a.m."

"What's the wager?"

"5 bucks."

"Deal."

"Let's do this."

(Tyson's POV: Morning)

"What are you doing here?" I heard a familiar voice say. It was Max. Wonder who he was talking too. Damn. Way too early to get up.

"I came to see you! Come down and give your boyfriend a kiss!" I heard another familiar voice say. My eyes sprang open and my heart literally felt like it stopped. I knew that voice anywhere. Why? Why the hell did I have to be right for once in my life!?

I sat up before rubbing my eyes. "Max. Who is that?" I said from his bed.

He turned to me, obviously surprised I was awake. "U-um its Alan." He said looking down. God I hate my intuition.

"What does he want?" I said standing up calmly.

"I don't know yet. I told him I would talk to him. It's just so I-"

"I know. " I said putting my clothes on. "It's ok. I'll go eat some breakfast and give you two some time." I said making my way towards the door.

"O-ok." He said smiling. Now this is not in my personality at all. You will never see me doing this again. I hated Alan and I knew that. But, I knew that me beating the crap out of him and yelling and stuff, wasn't going to solve anything. Besides, I trusted Max. "I think it would be better if we talked outside." He said walking out. He kissed me before grabbing a jacket and walking outside.

I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a box of cereal. I looked through the window where I could see both blondes clearly.

"Look Alan. I'm with Tyson now I told you that."

"I know but look Max. I can see it in your eyes. You still love me. I know you do. And I still feel the same way about you."

"I don't care Alan. And I don't. You don't know what I feel."

"I do more than you know Maxie. I'll prove it." He said suddenly kissing the blonde.

Now Yes I know what you're thinking, it was an accident, blab la bla. But the thing is. Max didn't pull away.

My eye's watered as I watched this unfold before my eyes. Three things suddenly hit me there. The first was extreme sadness. I felt as hot tears found their way down my face and onto the floor. The second was shamefulness. I mean was I really not worth it to him at all? That's when the final thing hit me. Anger. Anger that I hadn't ever felt before in my life. Tears stopped coming down my face and my fists clenched. I screamed in agony and smashed my fist into the refrigerator next to me leaving a gigantic dent that didn't look to human to me. It was like a massive crater in the metal of the machine that I couldn't even believe I made. I walked away and grabbed my bag from Max's room and opened up the front door storming across the grass not really knowing where I was going. Max, I noticed, was now on the ground for some reason, Alan kneeling down to help him up. He apparently saw me and ran over to me. "Tyson. Where are you going?"

"Excuse me? Don't you think you should be more concerned about your boyfriend than me?" I said lowly.

"What are you- No Tyson it was an accident. It wasn't a real kiss. It didn't mean anything!"

"Well the next time you kiss someone and it doesn't mean something do it far away from me!" I shouted at him. I walked away not even caring that he was shouting that he was sorry. I didn't care anymore.

(Ray's POV)

I sat up with a yawn hearing the doorbell ring. Kai was next to me, also asleep. I walked down the stairs and opened my door with a yawn. I saw Tyson there, he was looking down and his bag was in hand. "Tyson? What's up? Its 6 a.m. aren't you supposed to be at Max's?"

He sniffled before holding back some tears and shaking his head no. It was then that I realized something had happened and that it was probably Alan related. Max apparently knew he was coming back. At least that was what he told me. I didn't think he would come this early. And that things would go this far so quickly. I opened my arms and he hugged me tightly, crying into my shirt. Poor kid. "Tyson, it's ok. Come on tell me what happened." I said rubbing his back.

"They kissed." He said with his face, muffled by my shirt.

"Tyson, now you know better than I do that Alan probably did that just to freak you out."

"I know but I don't want to have to keep having my chest hurt this badly Ray. I broke up with him." He said still sniffling. "It really really hurts. I can't keep taking this kind of pain every time I see them Ray. I trusted him more than anything. It's just going to keep happening."

"It's ok Tyson. Come on, you should get some more rest. We'll talk when you wake up ok?" I said leading him upstairs.

"Thanks Ray." He said wiping away his tears before climbing into my bed. I sighed before walking down the stairs and into the kitchen. Kai was already there, sipping some hot chocolate. He handed me a mug before sighing.

"How is he?" he said after taking a short sip.

"He broke up with him." I said looking at the swirls of the brown liquid. There was an awkward silence between us when Kai suddenly slammed his fist against the table.

"What the hell is that Alan kid's problem anyways? I should go give him amnesia again." He said before my doorbell suddenly rung. Kai and I set our mugs down before walking to the door. Kai opened it first. Max was there looking at the ground where only moments ago, Tyson stood crying. THE Tyson crying. I almost hated Max for it just like I would hate Tyson if he ever made that blonde cry.

Kai looked at the blonde for about a second. "Go away!" he said before slamming the door in his face and walking up the stairs. I sighed and opened it back up. I stepped outside into the cool morning air and closed the door behind me.

"Care to explain?" I said simply.

"It was an accident Ray I swear! I didn't know he was going to do it!" he spit out all at once.

"Do you still have feelings for him?"

"What?"

"Do you still like him Max?"

"Of course I love him more than anything!"

"Not Tyson… Alan."

"… I don't know. I thought I was over him but-"

"You're not. And that's why this happened. You can't go on if you don't let go Max. That's all I have to say." I said turning to my door.

"I'm really sorry though Ray."

"I understand that Max but you have to think about it. What if you're put in a situation like that again? We're still your friends Max, all of us. You just need to let go of the past though." (Ray is totally supposed to be a psychiatrist when he gets older!)

Max stood there. "Ok." He said simply. "I'll try Ray."

"That's good enough for me. Do you want to come in?"

"Yeah." He said lowly.

"I'd advise you not to make direct eye contact with Kai for awhile. He's not in the best of moods." I said with a small chuckle at the defensive teen.

(At Max's house)

"What the hell happened to my fridge!?"

-----------------------------

Well now this was pretty fast if I do say so myself. Thanks for the reviews they are really really really really really really really really appreciated. Yes this chapter had some angst but I had to put some of the plot in there somewhere! Next Chapter will be a lot more pleasant and hopefully more humorous. PLZ REVIEW!


	5. Ice Cream!

I sighed and stormed up the stairs angrily. I couldn't believe Max of all people would do something like that. God, you think you know someone. I opened the door to Ray's room and closed it lightly. I walked over to his bed and sat down next to Tyson who was currently balled up in the covers shivering. He really doesn't take well to this kind of stuff. I brushed a loose strand of his navy blue hair out of his face and sighed again. All of this was happening to fast. The door suddenly opened and Ray entered with a tired look on his face. "I'm dead tired. Staying all the way up to 1:59 a.m. is no easy matter." He said lying on the floor underneath the pallet of covers.

I smiled. "Speaking of 1:59, you owe me five bucks kitten." I said standing.

"Later Kai, I promise." He said waving a hand in the air.

"Whatever. I'm pretty tired myself." I said lying down about a few inches away from him.

"Don't sleep to long Kai." The neko jin said smiling.

"You say that like I'm Tyson." I replied with a small smile.

"You certainly act like him sometimes."

"Shut up Ray." I said smirking.

He laughed before turning on his side. "See you whenever I wake up." He said yawning.

"Hn." I waited until I heard his breathing ease before standing back up slowly. I tip-toed over to Ray's window and opened it up, making sure not make a sound. That Alan kid was going to pay. He wouldn't see me coming for a mile. Heh heh. NO, I'm not going to kill him, just teach him a lesson. This kid was not getting away with this. I put a foot on the window and looked at Tyson again. I then pushed the window all the way up before jumping out of it ninja style.

(Tyson's POV: Monday)

I sighed and opened the doors to "Naminori High." I really don't know why I was still going here. It's not like I was going to see Max or anything. I ran up the stairs and slowly opened the door to my classroom. "Takao Kinomiya, late again." The teacher said writing my name down on a pink slip. I groaned and took the slip before sitting down next to Ray who, for some reason wouldn't look at me. "You have gym all morning so you may leave." She said sitting in her chair and pulling out a magazine.

Gym was in the back of the school in a building that resembled pretty much any gym. That was pretty much the only thing I looked forward to. As we walked out of the main building to the back I nudged Ray. "How come you're ignoring me?" I asked him.

"Hmph."

"Rayyy, I can't fix what I did if I don't know what I did." I groaned.

"Fine." He pulled me to the side and led me upstairs to the disciplinary committee's room.

"So what did I do?" I asked sitting on the desk.

"It's what you didn't do. How long do you plan on making Max suffer like this Tyson?"

I pouted. "Until I feel like it." I said stubbornly.

"Tyson, listen. I know that what Max did wasn't the first time, or the best thing, or the loyalist thing, or the friendliest thing, or the-"

"I get it."

"Sorry. The point is you can't just leave him like this. You know what happened that day wasn't his fault. I get that it hurt but you can't just make him feel exactly like you did just so you can ease your own pain. You have to talk to him Tyson."

"Why should I?"

"Because he was your friend before your boyfriend. He was your best friend if I recall correctly."

"He doesn't seem too bad without me."

"Tyson, did you see Max at school today?"

"N-no."

"Where do you think he is?"

"At home sick or something."

"He's in his room sulking. He's been like that since Friday. All he does is sit in there, eat ice cream and watch old movies. It's your fault Tyson."

"Hold on, don't try to pin this whole thing on me!" I shouted standing up. "You think I didn't care about him at all? I did Ray and he did this to me twice! I can't keep taking this! As long as Alan is here this will keep happening! Do you see this!?" I shouted even louder, pointing to the mark on my face. "He couldn't have given me this over and insult about his boyfriend! He loved him Ray! A-and he still does." I shouted again before pushing past him and leaving the room. I couldn't believe him! It was MY fault now? Dammit.

"The least you can do is talk to him, Tyson. You'll never know until you do." he shouted as I walked out. I stopped and leaned against the doorway. Why the hell was this so hard?

"O-ok." I answered before leaving the building. Yosh I just ditched school for a day. So sue me. Max was the only reason I attended this school.

(Ray's POV)

I sighed when I saw Tyson leave. That definitely did not go as planned. To tell the truth, I thought Tyson liked the scar on his face. It was just a small X anyways. But now I see he was hiding it this whole time. He's a great actor. I walked over and sat at the desk and opened the laptop, I didn't feel like staying at school but then again I didn't feel like going home, so why not get on the laptop in front of me? I opened it up and waited about 20 minutes for it to finally start up but I gasped when it actually did. Let's just say it wasn't exactly school appropriate content. It was at this time that I accidentally knocked a glass of milk over causing it to fall onto the floor, half of it on my pants and the other half on the desk and floor. Who the hell keeps milk by a laptop anyways? I turned the laptop to the side with a sigh and started trying to find a napkin.

"Oh Ray! I've been looking for-" Spaze stopped mid-sentence, her eyes flying from the laptop, to me, to where my hand was, and the milk on my pants.

"It's not what it loo-"

"Hentai! Rei you're such a pervert!" she said running out full speed.

"Oh boy." I said thinking of my reputation at the school.

"Ray? Ray! There you are!" Kenny suddenly said running into the room high speed holding his laptop. "I've been looking all over for- Did I interrupt something?" he said looking at the laptop and then at my pants.

"Its milk!"

"Riiight. I'll just come back later."

"Kenny, just tell me what you're doing here." I said sitting on the desk.

"Well first I went to see Tyson but he was in a bad mood, then I went to see Max but he wouldn't open his door, Daichi is too stupid to understand, and Kai wouldn't have cared."

"Cared about what?"

"This." He said opening his laptop.

"It's a news report." I said not seeing where he was going with this.

"Yes but it's about Naminori High. All the tough kids from this school are turning up beaten or not turning up at all."

"What!?"

"Well a few witnesses say it's the kids from that abandoned school a few miles from here. But nobody believes it because how can an abandoned school have students? So I did a little research and found out the school is supposedly haunted. Anyone who goes in doesn't come out."

"Ok…"

"But there's more." He said holding up a pocket watch. "This was found either on or near each victim. Each one has a finger pointing to a different number, starting at 12. So far the most recent was pointing to 4."

"Ok I get that there all 'omg there's a killer' and stuff but what does this have to do with us? Why are you telling me? Not to be mean Kenny but I've kind of got my own problems to deal with right now." I said walking away.

"But there under a leader of some sort! He's escaped from Biovolt!"

I stopped. "Kenny Biovolt is no more. The abbey is no more. There's no way one person, much less a bunch of kids could escape and then come here if there's nothing they need to escape from." I said before continuing to walk again. "Now good bye Kenny."

"But-"

"Byee Kenny!" I shouted waving my arm.

I was about to turn the corner when he suddenly grabbed my arm. "Tyson's next." He said looking at the ground.

My eyes widened. "What the hell do you mean he's next? How do you know?"

"The numbers left match those of the school list for most athletic. You, Tyson, and Kai are at the top of the list for beating up the disciplinary committee."

This is not what I needed right now. "Dammit! Call Tyson and tell him to stay at Max's place no matter what! I'm going to find Kai." I said before running off.

(Tyson's POV)

I stood in front of the large brick house that was Max's with Cerberus by my side. I figured I might need back up if things got to awkward. My cell phone suddenly vibrated. I opened it and sighed seeing Kenny's face pop up. Sorry Kenny, there's something I got to do right now. I took a deep breath before opening the already unlocked door. I walked upstairs to Max's room and turned to see Alan there on the ground asleep. I knocked on the door ignoring him. Silence. I knocked again. "What do you want?" I heard Max say. He had definitely been crying.

"Max, it's me, Tyson." I said lowly.

He didn't respond. I waited for a bit before knocking again. "G-go away Tyson."

I looked down, all of a sudden feeling like crap. "Max, please let me in. We have to talk." I said sitting against the door. Silence again. "Pleeasee Maxie. I really have to talk to you. I'll buy you dinner!" I exclaimed through the door, hoping that would word.

I heard some shuffling and gasped when the door opened and I fell backwards onto the floor. I looked at him and quickly felt sad. Max was sitting on the bed. Covers around him, and a giant bucket of ice cream in front of him. "Max." I said simply standing up.

He didn't look at me but instead looked straight down at the ice cream. Alan suddenly burst past me and into the room, blocking my entrance. "I don't know what you did Granger but Max won't even kiss me now!" Alan said poking my chest. I thought about what Ray had told me instantly. I grabbed his finger, took him by his shirt and threw him out of the room before closing the door and locking it. I walked over to Max and sat down next to him.

"Max, I'm really sorry. I was just angry at the moment." I said holding my knees.

He didn't say anything so I continued. "Ray told me how you felt about Alan. But, like I said before, he's not the one for you Max." I positioned myself so that I was in front of him on my knees so that he couldn't look past me. I stared at him before slowly leaning in and kissing him on the lips lightly. Hmm, chocalatety. I pulled away after about 2 seconds and looked at him. "You didn't feel anything?" I asked looking down. He didn't respond again. "So you still love him don't you?" I said feeling lower than dirt.

I gasped, however when he tackled me on the ground in a kiss. He pulled away as soon as we hit the ground and smiled at me. He then hugged me tightly, almost choking me. "No, I don't. But-" He sat up so that he was on my lap. Not the best position for me mind you, he was sitting directly on my lap, and well, let's just say it was having a certain effect on me. "Am I just your boyfriend?"

"W-what do you mean just?" I stammered trying to focus on him and not the other feeling.

"Is that all we are?"

"U-um. Yeah I think so." Smooth Tyson, very smooth.

"Oh." He said looking down.

"Max."

"No, its ok." He said starting to get off of me.

"Max wait." I said grabbing his hand. He looked at me, giving me a not right now look. I watched his reaction and sighed. "I meant no its not. You're my best friend too Max. I-I love you."

"I love you to though Tyson."

"N-no. I mean I really love you Max. More than a boyfriend. Without you I'd-"

He hugged me again, this time choking me. "I love you to Tyson, more than you will ever know. And I'm sorry about what you saw."

I smiled. "No problem. Now how about I go get some real food for us? I'll be back asap!"I said trying to get up before Max noticed anything. I liked the feeling though, alooottt. Definitely going to have to do that again…

"Ok, I wouldn't really want to go out smelling like melted ice cream anyways" he said smiling. "Call me when you get there ok?"

"Will do." I said standing up. "Oh and Max?"

"Yeah?"

I walked over to him and pushed him lightly against his dresser. He blushed some and looked at me questioningly. I smirked and kissed him pushing him into the dresser even more. Before I knew it 20 minutes had passed and I pulled away smiling. "Melted ice cream tastes good on you." I said kissing his nose.

He blushed before playfully pushing me out of the room. I laughed and closed the door behind me before looking at Alan. He was on the floor and had obviously been listening. I smirked and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt before dragging him down the stairs and outside. I threw him on the grass and closed the door behind me. I had to make sure Alan didn't try anything this time. It was then that I saw Alan and started laughing my ass off. He had two black eyes and the words 'I SUCK' were written on his forehead in permanent marker. His lip was swollen bigger than a watermelon and half of his hair was gone. Whoever did this had my gratitude for sure. (W00T Go Kai!)

(Ray's POV)

Kai and I ran quickly off of the building and landed in front of Max's house. I ran to the door and hurriedly rang the doorbell. Kai sighed before kicking the door down. I sweat dropped.

"Kai! I'm sure he would've answered sooner or later!"

"Not on my watch"

"You don't wear a watch!"

"Well maybe I should."

"Yeah! You should."

"…"

"Guys the front door was open." Max said from the top of the stairs.

"Max! Your ok! And talking!" I said excitedly.

"Yeah, Tyson and I talked it out." He said blushing a little.

"That's great but we have a problem." Kai said.

"Yeah, where's Tyson!?" I asked looking around for him.

"He went to get us dinner." Max said blushing again.

"Where!?"

"I-I don't know."

"Dammit! Split up and go to every single food place in town! Start with old favorites!" Kai said before dashing away full speed.

"Come on Max I'll fill you in on the way there." I said grabbing his hand and leading him down the opposite street.

(Tyson's POV)

"Dinner, dinner, dinner. Hm, this place seems nice." I said to myself before walking into the busy festival market. I bought a number of things while there; some onigiri, dumplings, a wooden sword for practice, a yoyo, a new hat, and a new dog collar for Cerberus. I put it on the dog before smiling, seeing it fit well. I slung sword on my back via a string, put the food in one bag, the new hat on my head and the yoyo I started playing with. My cell phone suddenly rang and I put the yoyo in my pocket, picking up the phone casually. "Lo?"

"Tyson listen to me, its Ray. Where are you?"

"Umm, some festival market thingy."

"Stay put Tyson." It was then he started to explain all the stuff about the disciplinary committee and all that boring stuff. I think he got to the part where they were coming after someone next when my phone suddenly cut off. I sighed and started walking back when a loud crash suddenly sounded behind me causing smoke to fly in the air. I turned around casually as people started running from the area. Being a beyblader I had heard, seen, and caused way bigger explosions so it really didn't faze me. I was about to go investigate when a man suddenly emerged from the smoke. He had on an all black leather jacket along with pants and gloves. His hair was long and down to his back shining a clear white color. He also had a long sword coming from his right wrist. Whoever he was, he wasn't playing games.

"Takao Kinomiya." He said with a wild sounding voice. "Number three in all of Naminori and the immediate district. Able to handle himself with a sword, has an X shaped mark on his face and has a Siberian husky named Cerberus. Also his name is really Tyson Granger, a world champion beyblader who has trained in the martial arts from Ray Kon, and learned kendo from his grandfather who is an ex swordsman himself and has fought in many wars as the military's secret weapon. Do not underestimate." The man said reading off of a plain white paper. He tucked the paper away and smiled in a way that showed he loved to kill. Don't ask me how I knew he just oozed killer to me though. "Quite a record you have there."

"How the hell do you know who I am?" I said, my grip on my sword tightening.

"We know who all of you are. Now, I'm afraid I will have to kill you now, hopefully you'll put up more of a fight then all those other boring guys."

"Wait you're from that school!?" I exclaimed. He sure didn't look like one. He seemed about 30.

"Heh took you long enough. You see, I'm a lot more unforgiving than the others. While they decided to let them live and leave little pocket clues I decided to kill and leave the questions to other folks."

"So there are others then?"

"Your asking to many questions kid. You're lucky, out of all of my targets from these past years; you're going to be the first kid to taste my blade. I'd consider it an honor."

"An honor would be getting a decent hair cut." I said throwing the bags to the side and placing the sword on my right shoulder.

"Ahaha! The excitement! I was going to give you a quick death but with that remark I think I'll kill you slowly." He said making that smile again.

"I'd like to see you try! Tell me though. Why are you going after me at all? And who's after me?"

"You are just full of questions aren't you kid? You see me; I'm more of a cut to the chase guy. But, hey you're going to die anyways aren't you? The answer is because you are a potential guardian of wind. The other answer I'm afraid I don't know."

"What do you mean guardian?"

"Tsk tsk. Time's up. No more questions." He said shaking his head and finger. He then smirked again before getting into an offensive stance, his sword pointing directly at my throat even though we were tons of feet away.

Cerberus growled beside me, crouching down and baring his teeth. "You ready Cerberus? I said tightening the grip on my sword. There was no way I was losing to this chump. He knew way too much anyways. "Bring it on!"

"Heh heh heh. With pleasure! Prepare to die!"

(Ray's POV)

I jumped from another roof top and stopped on a house, looking around. I looked and saw smoke rising from the distance. Dammit this was not good. Tyson, please don't be stupid and try to fight these guys, they're way out of your league. I hopped from house to house quickly, hoping I could make it before something bad happened.

(At Max's house)

"I'm going to have to thank whoever put that massive hole in my refrigerator, now I was finally able to get a new one." Mr. Tate said smiling. "Maybe I'll take a stroll tod-……. What the hell happened to my door!?"

-------------------------------------------------------

Well???? Well????? Getting kind of exciting. Stay tuned and as always, review!


	6. The Organization Reveals Itself!

A/N: Ok this took awhile because, when you start reading, you can tell that this chapter is all action. Very hard for me to write. Next chapter won't be so bad. Also thanks to all my reviewers, I hope this was worth the wait.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or Hitman Reborn of which these ideas are from.

Chapter 6: The Organization reveals itself!

I sighed and propped the wooden sword up against my shoulder. "Well? Are you going to attack or not?" I said in a cocky tone.

The silver haired man lifted his head to the sky and roared in laughter, sending a shiver down my spine. He was seriously not normal. I looked up as well and saw the sky had become cloudy. A few drops fell on my shoulders and I looked back at my target. He smiled, showing shark like teeth before speaking. "Tell me boy. What kind of stance is that?" he said in a completely different voice. It sounded like he had gone insane.

"I don't see the reason to tell you. Just bring it on."

He laughed again and pointed the sword that was on his wrist directly at me. "You haven't developed a sword style yet! This will be too easy!" He said lowly. He suddenly disappeared from view. I gasped and looked around.

"W-where are you!?" I shouted looking around the entire area.

"I don't see the reason to tell you." A voice suddenly said in my ear. I spun around swinging the sword at the same time. I was surprised when the sword met with his foot and he kicked it out of my hand. He smiled before disappearing again. I looked around and spotted my sword on the ground. I ran towards it but the silver haired man suddenly appeared in front of me. I saw him make the same smile before kicking me hard in the ribs, sending me a few feet across the street. I slid against the ground for awhile and landed on my stomach. Slowly I stood up holding my stomach. That had really hurt. "What's wrong can't keep up?" I heard his voice say close to me again. I looked around but couldn't see any sign of the man. The clouds had gotten really dark by now and the rain was getting heavier. Fortunately everyone had evacuated the area. I really didn't want anyone getting hurt or in the way.

"Why don't you come out instead of hiding!?" I shouted in the sky. There was no response for awhile but I suddenly heard footsteps running near me. I turned around and saw the man rushing towards me, his face in pure delight.

"If you insist!" he said before jumping in the air. I looked up just in time before his foot almost crushed me. I back stepped quickly. "Think you're quick?" he shouted at me. He swung his sword and I successively dodged it by ducking down. He swung again towards the ground and I quickly did a back flip, dodging another hit. He continued the onslaught, with me dodging and his hits getting faster and faster every passing second. He suddenly caught me mid flip by the leg and swung me around, sending me into a nearby cart. I crashed through it, my body taking most of the impact and skidding off of the ground of the wet pavement. I stood up looked around for the man before he caught me off guard again.

"This isn't good." I said to myself while running towards my sword. I jumped in the air and grabbed it off of the ground, doing a one hand front flip. That was something the old me would never even try. I put the sword on my shoulder and noticed the man was gone again. This was quickly becoming a one sided battle. It was then that I felt a stinging in my cheek. It took me awhile to realize he had punched me. I back stepped but was hit by another punch that hurt way worse than the last. I jumped backwards to avoid another blow, barely dodging the sword that flew past my head. He then jumped in the air again before kicking me hard on the side of my head sending me down the street again. I looked up slowly and saw him smiling again.

"You're so weak." He said with a cocky smile, one that I was sporting not too long ago. He walked towards me and I quickly got up and ran the opposite way. I could hear his laughter in my ears. I ducked behind a cart and tried to calm myself down. I felt blood running down my mouth and I spit it out quickly before checking to see if I had any broken bones. Surprisingly I was just fine. There was suddenly a loud explosion and I looked up to see the cart flying high in the air. I looked at the direction of the blast and saw the man grinning wickedly. "Demon Fang!" he screamed loudly sending a giant shockwave from his sword right towards me. I jumped to the side just as the hit exploded into the building next to me. I ran and jumped behind a fireworks cart. Stupid? No. I had a plan. I looked over the cart and saw the man grinning again. I heard the same words fly from his mouth and heard the shockwave coming near me. I waited a bit before running directly behind the cart. It exploded quickly throwing me hard into a tree. I got up as fast as I could and ran down a nearby alley holding my bleeding arm while the smoke and fireworks hid me from view. I jumped inside a trash can and tried once again to calm myself down. This was not going how I had intended; I mean seriously who would have expected him to start disappearing and hitting me with special moves and stuff? Either way if I didn't do anything soon, I was going to be toast. I felt at my arm and I could feel the blood coming from a scratch. It wasn't too bad, it would heal at least. I suddenly heard a loud barking sound. My heart jumped at the thought that I had forgot about Cerberus. I jumped out of the garbage and ran back into the street, only concerned about Cerberus' safety. I looked towards where I heard the sound and saw Cerberus. The man was holding him by his collar and was smirking evilly. The dog was unconscious. "Dog sure puts up a fight." He said smiling. He suddenly threw the dog towards my way, high in the air. I gasped before quickly running after him. I slid on the ground managing to catch him just before he hit the ground and cradled the small dog in my arms. I saw a serious wound near his right eye and I suddenly got really angry.

"You bastard!" I shouted, getting angrier by the nano second. He was going to pay. No matter what.

(Ray's POV)

I ran across building after building knocking out goon after goon. It seems whoever was attacking Tyson wanted to make sure he had no help. Kai and I had our hands full with the rooftops, trying to make it to Tyson. I kicked another one of the goons off of the roof and jumped onto another. I was so close I could almost hear the battle going on. I really hoped the idiot was ok. There were a lot of explosions over that way but I could tell Tyson was still alive somehow. I finally landed on the building directly above the battle and looked down. A long silver haired man had his sword pointing at what I believed to be Tyson. He looked like he was holding something but I couldn't make it out. He also looked angry. I was about to jump down when a lightning strike struck right near my feet. I looked up and another came striking down. I jumped backwards and landed lightly on another rooftop. I finally saw what was causing the strikes though. Hovering in the air was some kind of robot looking thing. It was gigantic and was holding one of its fingers in the air. It was about a foot higher than me. It suddenly dropped from the sky and fell straight down to the roof I was just standing on. It made contact with the surface in a gigantic explosion sending smoke and rubble everywhere. I shielded my eyes and felt my clothes and hair being blown back by the massive winds. When it stopped I uncovered my eyes and the smoke slowly cleared. The robot stood there, its head down. I walked over to it slowly making sure to keep my guard up. The head of the bot suddenly snapped up and I could make out the eye of a human inside. Its arms rose up and it suddenly began spraying bullets at me in a fast fire from its fingertips. I gasped and ran quickly behind a big silver machine that was currently on the wide roof. The roof seemed to own to some place called Sugar Co. as the name was in giant red flashing letters. I heard the bullets hitting against the metal and I quickly took out my cell phone, ignoring the raindrops that were covering the screen. I called Kai and he picked up almost instantly.

"Ray? Did you find him?"

"Yeah but I can't get to him. I'm kind of occupied."

"Do you need help? I can be over there quick."

"No I'm good for now. Just get Tyson out of there." I said trying to sound like I had things covered. I put my phone away and my eyes suddenly widened. The bullets had stopped awhile ago. I looked around and saw the metal thing gone. I ran towards the edge of the roof quickly and looked around for Tyson. Something was definitely not normal. Cerberus was on the ground in what looked like Tyson's jacket. I could tell he was angry. Yet, he didn't have his sword out. He was just standing there fists clenched. He was holding something in his right hand though. What is that?

(Tyson's POV)

I took my school jacket off and slowly wrapped it around the dog. I put at the bottom of a tree so that the rain wouldn't get to him and so he could be safe. At this second, I've never felt this angry before. Not even at Alan. I took out Dragoon from my right pocket and walked over to where I was just standing which was a few feet away from the man who had hurt my dog. I looked at Dragoon and saw him shining and I definitely recognized the light. (SPOILER: Do you remember in the last episode, Tyson vs. Brooklyn when Tyson suddenly flew in the air and all that junk? Yeah well his blade was shining and that's where I took that from. I guess that wasn't really a spoiler but back to the fic!) I clenched Dragoon in my hand and suddenly felt the same feeling of power flowing through me the day I had bladed Brooklyn. Except, this feeling was angry and unforgiving unlike the one I experienced at first. A course of pain suddenly ran through my spine and I dropped down to the ground. I held my back and watched as my nails grew longer. A blue aura suddenly enveloped itself around my body and I felt like I had no control at all. My eyes widened and I felt my teeth growing longer and sharper. (A/N: Tyson's transformation is kinda like Demon Naruto) I couldn't control my body anymore. I just knew that I was very very angry. I stood back up and flashed my teeth in anger. I couldn't even make words anymore. I was like some animal.

The man looked at me. His entire composure had changed. He wasn't standing straight up and his smile had disappeared. He was currently staring at me in a sort of fear. Right now I didn't care though; I was going to hurt this guy way worse than he hurt Cerberus. "Interesting." He said causing my ears to perk up. "It wasn't in my description of you that you could go into Dying Will Mode."

"What the hell is that?" I growled out, intent on making him pay.

"You don't even know? This must be your first time, and if so you're going to be inexperienced. Maybe this won't be so boring after all."

"Answer me!" I shouted crouching down, ready to pounce.

"Fine fine. Dying Will Mode is the temporary state at which one person is intent on completing a goal no matter what the cost. Herego it is your dying will. In certain people this has a certain reaction in the body causing pent up rage and unbelievable strength to be unleashed. It is quite a feat indeed and drains the body of many of its resources. It seems that you've entered the first stage, and based on the color of your flame I'm guessing you will overcome me in power and speed in a matter of minutes. In that case, I'd better finish you quickly." He said grinning again.

(Max's POV)

I ran quickly towards the rising smoke coming from the area where most of the market stuff is sold going as fast as I could. I turned a corner and gasped at the sight in front of me. I saw Tyson crouched down low to the ground with some weird blue looking stuff around him. I saw what looked like Cerberus on the ground near a tree and he didn't look in the best condition of his life. How serious were these people? I was about to run over and see if I could be of any use when a sudden demonic like roar tore through the sky. I gasped and fell back down on the damp ground. I watched, wide eyed, as Tyson rushed at the man with incredible speed. He was in front of him in a second and punched him hard sending him flying through about three carts and the inside of a building. I was in total awe and couldn't really believe what I was seeing. I ran closer and hid behind a wall to get a closer look. Tyson was standing up straight now. His navy blue hair was longer, he had sharp claws, his sharp teeth were protruding slightly, and he had what looked like a tattoo of a dragon on his arm. I noticed that Dragoon was on the ground near Cerberus however the bit beast was gone. I looked back at Tyson. Is it possible that he is being possessed?

"Max." he said suddenly. It scared the crap out of me as he still sounded exactly the same. "I need you to take Cerberus and get the hell out of here." He said still looking straight ahead at the man who didn't seem to be recovering. I nodded quickly before running quickly to the dog. I picked him up and quickly started making my way to the way I had come. I stopped suddenly and looked back. "I'll be fine." He said with a small smirk. I smiled and turned when a loud crash suddenly sounded from behind us. The silver haired man was running full speed at Tyson, a crazed smile on his face. I screamed but it was too late and he drove his sword into Tyson smiling as he did it. I watched as I saw blood falling to the ground in small droplets. Tyson looked at the man, and growled. He took him by his neck and slammed him hard into the ground breaking the very foundation of it and causing gravel to fly in the air. He then picked him by his coat collar and I saw him smirk a little. He squeezed the man's throat causing him to scream loudly. He pulled the sword out of him without even flinching. Tyson's smirk grew wider and he suddenly squeezed even harder making the silver haired goon writhe in pain for oxygen. I stared wide-eyed at him. He looked like he was enjoying it. He squeezed even harder and started to laugh, his eyes turning a violet looking red. "Tell me, do you enjoy this?" he asked in a sarcastic way. The man only continued trying to free himself constantly trying to keep air in his lungs. "Heh heh, that's the wrong answer." Tyson said squeezing as hard as he could causing a loud scream to come from the man.

"Tyson stop!" I yelled.

His eyes widened and he looked back at me, his eyes returning to the deep blue I had known. He threw the man to the side. He choked a few times trying to breathe again and I sighed in relief. Tyson had never shown a trait of ruthlessness in his character. That had really scared me. The man suddenly stood up and I saw a flame that appeared to be on his forehead. It shone a bright purple color and just seemed to sit there. He looked at Tyson and didn't show any pain. "I see you're quite the catch. I never thought I of all people would have to resort to this state of dying will. It's actually quite obvious that I can't beat you in my current state either. So to improvise…" I gasped as he suddenly locked eyes with me. "I'll weaken you." He smiled before dashing at me. I fell back on my butt and felt like I couldn't move. I held Cerberus as tight as I could as he neared closer and closer. He then jumped up in the air and swung his foot at me. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact. I really didn't want to die this way. I don't even understand what's going on. Yet I, no Tyson and I are both in the middle of this. Ray and Kai may be in danger too. Why did this have to happen? I suddenly opened my eyes slowly and saw a white scarf dangling in front of my face. I looked around it and saw a long braid of hair. Next to that was an unmistakable blue hat. I opened my eyes all the way and gasped. Kai was holding the man's foot with one hand stopping the kick; Ray was next to him with what looked like a kunai to the man's neck and Tyson was in front of me, no longer possessed it seemed.

"You made a big mistake coming after us." Kai said squeezing the man's foot and twisting it in an unbearable position.

"You could have stayed where you were, but you just had to start trouble." Ray said pressing knife closer to his throat.

"I told you there was no way I was losing to someone as lame as you." Tyson said panting and still standing in front of me.

"Now it's payback time. I'm going to break you into so many pieces-"

"That's enough!" A loud voice suddenly said from the opposite direction interrupting Kai. We looked and saw a group of men in black. All of them had on the cloaks that the silver haired man had on. One of them was also extremely big and seemed to not even be human. "Duke, you have failed us for the last time. Losing to such a kid." The man in the middle said harboring a deep voice.

Kai punched Duke hard in the jaw sending him right into the group of people. The giant man suddenly appeared in front of them and caught Duke by his head. "Just who are you?" Kai asked cracking his knuckles.

The man in the middle looked at Kai before snapping his fingers. A giant hole of darkness appeared behind them and one by one they stepped into it. "This isn't over." He said before stepping into the portal. It shut almost immediately leaving us standing in the rain.

Tyson suddenly let out a sigh before falling down on the ground with a loud splash. I looked in horror as blood pooled by his body. "Dammit! We need to get him to a hospital now!" Kai said picking him up putting him on his back. He jumped off and onto a building quickly before running off. Come on Max hop on. Ray said kneeling down. I hopped onto his back quickly before he mimicked Kai and jumped onto the building, and off onto another in rapid succession. I looked at Tyson who was hanging limply onto Kai. Just what had happened here?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well? Tell me what you think! We're really getting into the story now! I took an entirely different approach on this chapter so make sure to leave reviews telling me what you thought as it is the only way I will update. Until next time!


	7. Broken Ties

A/N: Nothing much to say. Oh yeah! I did get some of the graphics from Naruto but that's it. If you enjoyed the last chapter you may enjoy the anime in which I got the idea. It's called Hitman Reborn and I highly recommend it! Without further interruption, to the fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or Hitman Reborn

Chapter 7: Broken Ties

I felt my head suddenly drop and hit the ground and I opened my eyes looking up. I really didn't understand what was going on but when I saw the hospital walls it all came back to me. It was all like a dream. We rushed Tyson to the hospital in the rain by rooftop, a route I plan on never taking again. Once we checked in Tyson was put it the emergency room. We were told that there were to be no visitors under any circumstances but Kai made sure he was with Tyson at all times. The doctor had told us that Tyson had broken 8 of his ribs and that his body had gone under a lot of stress. I didn't want to admit it but he almost died back there. Ray and I decided to wait outside the room and so far it had been about 14 hours. We had been waiting for the tests to come back to tell whether they would be able to operate or whether… Whether he would die. Ray stood up and I looked at him hopefully. "The doctor wants to speak with us." He said holding out his hand. I took it slowly and he pulled me up.

"I'm scared." I heard myself say all of a sudden. Ray held my hand tightly and we walked into the room. Kai was standing by the window where sunlight was pouring in. I looked at Tyson and gasped. He was lying on his back and only had his boxers on. His body was full of scratches and dried blood shown from the cut mark on his stomach. His face looked as if he was in a deep sleep.

"What's the news?" Ray asked trying to keep his voice together.

The doctor stood from Tyson's bed and walked around the room. "Now normally a teen who had broken 8 ribs and whose body had undergone so much stress would have died by now. It's amazing this one didn't."

"_Tyson_," I said putting emphasis on his name, "was attacked and stabbed in the chest."

"Yes well, Tyson is certainly unusual."

"What the hell do you mean unusual!?" I shouted thinking the worst.

"Max calm down." Ray said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"By unusual I mean tha-"

"Tyson's bones are repairing themselves. His body is healing itself at a fast rate." Kai said with his eyes closed and arms crossed.

"Repairing th-themselves?"

"Yes. It seems that the damage his body took is slowly being undone. But-"

"But?"

"They're not sure when he will wake up." Kai said once again.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Tyson is not… Tyson." Kai said looking up. "That so called dying will mode took a really deep toll on his body. He's gone into some sort of immobile state because he used too much power."

"Kai." Ray said suddenly. "How do you know about the dying will mode?"

"Hn?"

"N-nothing never mind."

"So is Tyson going to be ok or not?" I said practically in tears.

"Yes he is." Kai said smiling a little.

"How do you know that Mr. Hiwatari?" the doctor said looking at him.

"Tyson's been through worse. He's not the type to sit back and die all of a sudden. He'll be fine." Kai said smirking.

I smiled and fell to my knees on the floor. "Thank goodness." I said with a small smile.

"You guys should get some rest for now. I'll be staying overnight with the little knucklehead." Kai said as we walked out of the room and closed the door.

"Alright. We'll be back first thing before school tomorrow." Ray said smiling.

He pulled my arm and I didn't budge. "I don't want to leave." I said looking at my shoes.

"Max, it's ok. Kai's here. There's nothing to worry about." Ray said still holding my arm.

"I know but… It's my fault." I said feeling down.

"Max its not-"

"Max now that I think about it, it is your fault." Kai suddenly said making me look up. He stared me right in the face, his crimson eyes piercing mine. "If you weren't there Tyson could have won. He wouldn't have had to hold back just to keep an eye on you. He wouldn't be in this bad a condition if you hadn't betrayed him in the first place and made him go out alone!"

I stared, wide-eyed, not really believing my ears. I looked at the floor and started to cry silently. "Kai, that was totally un-called for!" Ray said stepping in front of me.

"And you! If you hadn't taken so long in getting off of the roof Tyson wouldn't have been stabbed!" he shouted clenching his fists.

"Kai calm down we understand you're upset."

"Calm down? Calm down!? The last time this happened to me I lost someone dear to me! I'm not letting that happen again."

"Are you talking about Makeo? He's gone Kai, I'm sorry but you made a mistake! Everyone does." Ray shouted back.

"This is why I didn't want to get involved in human emotions! And now that I have I'm not letting Tyson die!"

"Don't speak like you're not human!" Ray shouted back getting angry.

"Listen to me Ray. Once you enter the abbey you're not human. I was raised there and therefore do not consider myself human in any way. I want you to hear this though Ray. I'm not going to lie and say that I did not develop friendships with all of you but I'm severing those ties now. Tyson is the only important thing to me right now. I'm not letting my little brother die."

Ray and I stared at Kai. His face showed the tiniest hint of sorrow. You could easily tell that he was serious though. How was it that he and Tyson shared such a bond when before he could barely stand him? "Kai-"

The door to Tyson's room suddenly opened drawing all of our attention. He had bandages on his head and torso. He was leaning against the wall with a smile on his face and Cerberus at his feet.

"Tyson!?" Ray and I exclaimed.

He yawned before looking at us. "I heard some yelling, what's going on?" he said closing the door and leaning against it with the same style on his face.

I blushed and looked away. Half at him being in his boxers and half at the conversation that had just happened. "Nothing." Kai said walking back inside the room and closing the door behind him.

Tyson looked weirdly at him before throwing his gaze to Ray. "Ray?"

"He's right, nothing happened. I'm going home." Ray said walking off with a small frown.

He sat down next to me on the bench and put his head in my lap. "So why is everyone so down in the dumps?" he said stretching and looking up directly at me.

I stroked his hair and looked at Ray who was getting farther and farther away. "Everyone was just really worried about you is all."

He sat up before stretching again. "Why was that? I didn't really get that banged up." He said putting a hand on his muscle and smiling.

Cerberus hopped up on my lap and licked my chin. He had a white eye patch on and seemed as hyper as ever. "Is his eye going to heal?"

"Yeah it's already healed actually. I just thought that the eye patch would look good." He said laughing.

I smiled before feeling it fade away. "It's getting pretty late Tyson, I should be heading home." I said before looking at him. I wasn't surprised to see he was lying down on the bench already asleep. I smiled and stood just as the door to Tyson's room slid open. Kai walked out and looked over at me and then at Tyson. He walked over without a word and flicked him in the head. "I'm going to get some coffee." He said before walking off.

Tyson's eyes flew open. "Yeah yeah cool eye patch and stuff." He said pretending like he had never fallen asleep. He then yawned. "I think I should catch some z's though Maxie I'm still pretty tired." He said smiling.

I walked over and hugged him tightly before pulling away. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." I said smiling.

"Maybe you forgot or something but I didn't." Tyson said smiling. He leaned in close and kissed me on my lips much to my surprise. He then put me gently against the wall and licked the bottom of my lip. I giggled and opened my mouth letting his warm tongue sweep into my mouth. He pushed me up against the wall even more and I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer. It was then that he pulled away much to my dismay. Tyson had nearly died yet here he was kissing me like nothing had ever happened. He put his forehead against mines and his elbow on the wall, smiling. "You're mine Maxie. Don't you ever forget that." He said smirking before kissing me lightly. For some reason hearing him say that made me lightheaded and I felt my knees wobble.

He then walked to the door before yawning again. "See you whenever Maxie." He said before opening the door and walking in. I watched the door for awhile before sitting down on the floor with my heart still pounding. I then stood up before starting the short walk home.

(Tyson's POV)

I walked back inside the room and shut the door with a sigh. I had heard most of what Kai had said but decided not to say anything. I already have enough on my mind at the moment. One, I almost died! Two, I was attacked by someone who didn't want me to be a guardian, whatever the hell that is. And Three, I went into "Dying Will Mode" which was uber cool but almost killed me so yeah. I'm tired. I jumped into the hospital bed and quickly got underneath the covers. I turned out the light by the remote next to my bed and turned so that I was looking at the door. I lay there for awhile before I realized I was not comfortable. I sat up and my heart was beating wildly. Cerberus looked at me weirdly from his pallet on the ground next to my bed. I reached over and grabbed my pants. I quickly took out my beyblade and looked at the center. Dragoon was gone. I looked around in all of my pockets when I suddenly saw my arm. It was like a tattoo was on my arm. It was a picture of an all black Dragon stretching from my shoulder to my hand. It was nothing fancy either. It was just the outline of a dragon. I traced it on my skin a few times when the door suddenly opened. Kai walked in holding two cups and gave me one. I thanked him and he sat next to me on the bed without any warning. I smiled though and scooted over. I took a sip of my drink before looking at him. "Why are you staring at me?" I asked smiling a little.

"Is it too hot?"

"No it's fine."

"Oh ok." He said before taking a sip of his own.

I sighed before putting the cup down. "Kai. How do you feel about Max?" I asked pulling my knees up to my chest.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you think of him?"

"Well he's always happy I guess."

"Anything else?"

"And um, he's a good teammate." He said putting on a thinking face.

I laughed. "Ok real question. What do you think about Ray?"

I noticed him tense a little and he looked at me. "Why?"

"I just want to know is all."

"He's loyal, polite, and has manners. He always remembers who his friends are and always gives 100% in everything he does. He's a good friend."

"Jeez I didn't ask for his life story." I said grinning. "That's a real summary though."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Do you love him Kai?" I asked looking up at him.

His face turned red and his eyes flew open. "W-what!? Do you realize what you're asking!?" He exclaimed all at once.

I smiled. "Remember when you asked me that? I didn't flip out and stuff. Just answer the question."

"I-I-I."

"Kai."

"I um don't know."

"Really?" I said in a 'that's interesting to know' tone.

"Yeah really. If you ever tell anyone I swear-"

I laughed. "Kai you know me better than that." I said before taking another sip. "But seriously, what you need to do is drop the tough guy act."

"I-I can't." He said suddenly downing the mood. It wasn't the kind of 'I can't' that you could just counter with 'yes you can'. It was really sincere.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm no longer going to get any more attached than I already am to anyone else. I don't want anyone else dying and leaving me to wallow over their grave." He said in a low voice.

"Kai-"

"No Tyson. Get some sleep. I'll be watching over you tonight. I'm going to keep the promise I made to you." He said before getting out of the bed and standing by the window.

I didn't have the energy to continue so I downed my hot chocolate and lay down on the bed.

"Good Night Kai."

"Spokoinoi nochi mladshiy brat." Kai said in Russian. (A/N: It means Good Night Little Brother in Russian)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pretty angsty chapter from this POV but hopefully you enjoyed it. It's a lot earlier than planned but it wouldn't get out of my head. Next chapter is gonna be… well… um… I'm not sure yet. Hopefully not as angsty. Maybe some action. Depends on what the reviewers want! Review and favorite and stuff! As you can see I update a lot earlier when I get reviews!


	8. Dying Will

A/N: Been about a week or two. I lost count. Anyways thanks for all the reviews though last chapter probably confused you. When Kai said what he said, he meant he was going to go back to the same old emotionless Kai that was in three seasons in a row. I hope you enjoy this uber long chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

Chapter 8: Dying Will

(One Week later)

Life has been pretty hard lately. Ever since Tyson's fight, everything has turned upside down. Where to start, where to start. Oh yes. Tyson has been in the hospital for the past week. I'm totally surprised he was even able to talk to us that night. He's been out for an entire week starting today. I visit him every day but I'm really starting to get worried. I barely ever see Kai but I know from Ray that he has been training his ass off every single day and doesn't even show up that much in Naminori. Ray has been around at least one of us at all times, even having to spend the night at the hospital and over my house sometimes. During school he's with Tyson keeping an eye on him and anything suspicious, and after he accompanies me home and usually spends the night. Speaking of which Kai and Ray haven't said a word to each other about anything. I really think that both of them blame themselves for Tyson's condition when it is really all my fault. That just leaves me. Max. All alone in school. The teacher was talking overhead but I couldn't listen even if I had tried. I just stared at the ground all day until lunch which is when I would text Ray to see how Tyson was doing. That was pretty much my school day. It's actually been about three weeks since I've been in this school and things have only gone down the drain. I suddenly looked up noticed everybody was talking and eating. Thankful, I took out my phone and was about to text Ray when my phone was suddenly snatched away. Thinking it was the teacher I quickly stood up to apologize. "Mrs. I'm sorry can I please have my phone back?" I said bowing in respect. I heard a couple of snickers and looked up before gulping.

"Hibari-san would love to have a phone of this quality." One of the clones said smiling.

"Not to mention that it belonged to a celebrity." The second said with an equally identical smile. Both laughed before looking down at me. "So what should we do with this one?"

"Where's your friends blondie?"

I glared at him and tried to reach for my phone. He pushed me away easily and I fell on my butt. "Give it back!" I shouted at the taller teen.

"As if. Better find yourself a new phone blondie."

"Your lucky Tyson isn't here." I said under my breath. That's when images of that day one week ago flew back into my mind. Images of Tyson in pain, in the hospital. I couldn't believe how selfish I was being. He was in the hospital and already I was waiting on him to fight my fights for me. What kind of friend am I? I looked up at the teen with an angry glare. I'm no longer going to be a burden on you Tyson. I got up quickly before jumping in the air and slamming my fist deep into the jaw of one of the clones causing him and my phone to fly into the air. He hit the ground with a thud and I caught my phone and quickly put it in my pocket. The other clone looked at me with anger in his eyes. "Uh oh." I burst out of the classroom door before speeding down the hall and down a corner. I stood there on the side and listened hearing the footsteps of the clone get closer. I took out my blade and readied it. Wait for it…… Now! I pulled the ripcord and Draciel sped across the ground and around the corner. I heard a confused 'what the?' and smirked before running around the corner. The clone looked up just in time as I uppercutted him onto the ground, knocking him out. I smiled and retracted Draciel. "Thank goodness that's over."

"Hey there he is! Get him!"

I looked down the hallway and sweat dropped seeing a bunch of disciplinary committee goons run towards me. How the hell did my teammates take out these brutes? I turned and ran the opposite way hoping I wouldn't run into more. I could handle myself in a fight but I didn't have the training the others had. I turned a sharp left and ran straight ahead, hearing the goon's right behind me. I made another right and found myself face to face with the stairs. I was about to go down when I heard a bunch of voices coming down. I screamed and ran back up the stairs which led to the roof. I ran through the door tripping and falling hard onto the building stone. I turned around still on the ground and winced seeing the goons near me. "Stop!" I heard a powerful voice shout with such force that it made me shake. I stood up quickly and turned the other way seeing a teen about my size with short black hair and a disciplinary committee jacket on. He looked at me and my eyes widened. Was this short kid the boss of the committee? "You've caused disruption through my school." He said slowly.

"Disruption? No it was just self defense!" I said quickly.

"Either way nothing goes unpunished in my school."

"Your school?"

"You doubt me?"

"Strangely I don't." I said sweat dropping.

"Your friends have also missed many days of school. Your punishment will be based on them."

I stared at him wide-eyed as he pulled out a pair of metal tonfas. The wind blew harshly on us and I suddenly had regrets about coming to the roof. "Who are you?"

"I am your grim reaper. And I'm about to bite you to death." He said smirking. (A/N: That's his favorite line)

(Ray's POV)

I opened the door to Tyson's room and gasped just as Daichi ran out of the room at top speed with the bluenette right behind him. "Give it back Daichi!!!" he shouted chasing him down the same hallway repeatedly. I sweat dropped. As soon as he's conscious the first thing he does is run.

"No way! Tyson and Maxie sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-gwahh!" Tyson pounced onto the red head and smiled successively plucking his phone from his hand. He got up and stepped on his face before walking back towards the room.

"Morning Ray." He said smiling as he walked back inside.

"Morning. I'm guessing you've just woken up?" I said closing the door behind me. I wasn't really surprised at Tyson. He had a knack for recovering from things quickly and going back to his old self even quicker.

"Yup. I had a damn good nap too." He said yawning.

I sweat dropped. "Nap? You've been asleep for a week."

He looked at me and his eyes widened. "Are you serious!? Oh man!"

"What's the big deal?"

"A lot can happen in a week. And I just missed everything!"

I laughed. "Is that it?"

"Yeah and I haven't seen you guys in a week. Why aren't you at school?"

"Somebody had to check up on you."

"I guess." He then put on some all black slacks and a plain white T shirt from the clean clothes I had brought. After he put on an all black jacket with the sleeves rolled up along with a black and white hat on backwards. (A/N: It's his regular third season outfit just all black and white) "Well then let's go now!" he said smiling.

I smiled. "And just when I thought I could take a break."

(Max's POV)

"Hibari-san please don't waste your time with this worm." A clone said bowing in respect. He looked at him out of the corner of his eye before hitting him hard with a tonfa causing his body to fly hard into the wall on the other side.

"I don't recall asking for your input." He said still looking directly at me. I stared at him wide-eyed and took a step back. This guy was Hibari? He was unbelievably strong and fast! I didn't even see him swing the weapon! This is definitely not good. "Now shall we begin?" I gulped as he put his tonfas up so they were level with his chin and elbow. He suddenly ran at me with an amazing speed and kicked me hard in my gut. I spit up blood at the hit before another hit sent me flying to the right and directly into the ground. "You're weak. I thought you would put up more of a fight." My entire body was vibrating violently and I couldn't move. I swear those tonfas shocked me or something because I couldn't feel certain parts of my body. He walked towards me dreadfully slow. "I'll just have to end this before I get to bored and have to kill another." he said with an emotionless face. I gasped. This guy was crazy! Was he really going to kill me? I shut my eyes and listened to him get closer and closer.

The grunt of one of the clones suddenly caused me to snap my eyes open. Hibari was a few feet from me and was currently looking at the doorway. Another goon flew out onto the roof and two people stepped out. Both had on school uniform and I squinted in the sunlight trying to identify them. They stepped into the light and I gasped.

(Ray's POV)

Tyson stood next to me and cracked his knuckles. "Hoy! You! Yeah you with the bitch weapon! Where's Max?" he shouted loudly.

I sighed. He had such a potty mouth. I scanned the roof and suddenly saw Max on the ground with a light bruise on his cheek. I looked back at Hibari who had his tonfas out. "You bastard!" I shouted loudly.

Tyson followed my gaze and gasped. He looked back at Hibari before clenching his fists. "I'm going to kill you!" He ran at him but I stopped him and held onto his arm tight. "Ray! Don't you see what he did!?"

"I see that Tyson. That's why I'm going to be the one to fight him." I said looking directly at Hibari whose face was unchanged from his usual amused look. "Tyson your straight out of the hospital so there's no way you can take him in your condition. Plus, I promised myself I wouldln't let anything else happen to you two. This guys going to pay, don't worry." He looked at me with a smirk before nodding.

"Alright. You better not lose!"

He ran towards the blonde and quickly helped him up. They slowly walked back towards the stairs until they were right next to me. "I'll be close if you need me." He said quietly before setting Max down next to the door. I nodded and walked forward. There were currently no other clones on the roof. Most of them were unconscious or had fled in terror.

I looked directly at Hibari. "I'm your opponent now."

He lifted an eyebrow before smirking. "How interesting. I'll bite you to death and then get rid of your little friends." I tensed and glared at him.

"I'm not going to let that happen." I said getting into an offensive fighting stance.

"Then let us begin." He ran at me with just as much speed as he had when he fought Kai. He swung the tonfa and I jumped backwards causing the tip to skin my nose a little. I did a back flip before dashing at him quickly. He smirked and caught my kick with one of the tonfas. I swung my other foot at his thigh which he also blocked easily. I then put my right hand on the ground so that I was doing a handstand with both my feet occupying his tonfas. I put my left hand onto the ground quickly as well causing my body to spin rapidly sending a flurry of kicks to fly towards Hibari at an alarming speed. He blocked most of them before one caught him in his jaw and he stumbled backwards. I smirked seeing my chance and launched myself into the high into the air.

"Take this!" I shouted as I swung my fist down at him. He gasped before quickly putting his tonfa in the way of the impact. I winced feeling my fist hit the cool metal and quickly jumped backwards into an offensive stance again.

"That was impressive to an extent." He said putting his tonfas back in regular position. My hand burned from the hit but I noticed that his tonfa was cracked in the middle. "You're a lot different than the others I've faced. Your fate will all be that same though."

"We'll see about that." I said lowly. He ran at me again this time going even faster. I smiled and back stepped again with his tonfa barely hitting me. He swung once more at this time hit me in the chest causing me to fall back a little. The teen then smiled and made a swing directly towards my head. I ducked it and did another back flip in the air landing on one knee. "Tyson! Make sure watch closely! I'm soon going to perform a move that will change the tide of any battle. I'm pretty sure you can learn it easily." I said smiling. I ran at Hibari quickly and sweep kicked him. He jumped backwards and my foot missed causing dust to fly up from the ground. I quickly did a front flip over Hibari's head landing on the opposite side. I mimicked the same move and he dodged again making more dust fly into the air. Hibari suddenly dashed at me and I ducked the swing of his weapon before backstepping the next one. He swung again and I dodged each time until I felt my back pressed firmly against the gate on the edge of the roof. He swung again and I rolled quickly to the left causing a loud clang to come from the gate and his tonfa. I smiled seeing my chance had come. I jumped up and Hibari put both Tonfas up in a defensive position to block the hit. I smirked even wider before grabbing onto Hibari's weapons with both hands and kicking him hard in the chest while in midair. He flew backwards and I landed slowly with the tonfas still in my hands. I positioned them so they were level with my chin and elbow. "Sometimes you may need a change of weaponry. Don't always do the same moves." I said smiling.

"Ray that was so cool!" I heard him shout in an excited tone. Hibari got up slowly and spit some blood out of his mouth. He then walked back towards me.

"Ahem." He was currently kneeling on the ground in a respectful manner.

"What are you-"

"I was …. defeated fair and square. Your punishment is spared." He gritted through clenched teeth.

My fists clenched. "Spared? You could have killed him!" I shouted loudly.

"You are….. Unhappy with your reward?"

"Reward? I kicked your ass because you threatened my friend not for the reward of being spared! What makes you think I can't just wipe the floor with you right now?"

Hibari suddenly tensed up and a person in an all black Naminori uniform landed behind him. "You threatened who now Hibari?" the all too familiar voice said lowly.

"I'm terribly sorry chief. I haven't fought a good match in so long I was just upholding the law of the school."

"You're dismissed."

"Bu-"

"Get out of here!" Hibari nodded before suddenly looking down and disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Kai is that you?" Tyson said walking towards us with Max right behind him.

Kai turned around revealing his face which seemed to show the same cold heartless Kai that we had all met when we started this team. "It is. What of it?"

"Why did Hibari call you Chief?" Max said with a confused look.

"Because I'm the chief of the Disciplinary Committee."

"Since when!?"

"Since I decided to keep an eye on suspicious activity on this school. This way I can have more eyes than my own looking out for those 'kids' from that other school."

"But the committee is just a bunch of brainless jerks that pick on the weak for fun!" Tyson said stepping closer to him.

"It's easier this way Tyson. You three nor Spaze will be bothered any longer by the Committee. You have nothing to worry about."

"But-"

"Tyson I'm getting revenge on those people for what they did to you. This is just an easier way to do it. There's no changing my mind."

"Kai." I said lowly. He looked at me and I gulped. "I-I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect Tyson. If I would have taken care of the guards quicker than you would have no motive for revenge."

He looked at me and I could have sworn that his eyes softened for a minute. "I appreciate your apology Ray but I'm just as much at fault as you are. All this means is that we need to train harder until the next time they show their faces."

I smiled. "Thanks."

"Don't thank me yet. I meant what I just said. We will be starting training again. It will be a lot rougher but it will prepare your body and mind for what is likely to come. We will begin tomorrow afternoon at 6 o'clock. There will be no slacking whatsoever. Especially you Tyson." Kai said looking directly at the boy who stuck his tongue out.

"What's the point of this?" Tyson said smirking.

"I was hoping that maybe if we worked at it we could achieve the power you displayed a week ago. It's a stretch but I think we can learn it."

"We can." I said making Kai turn his gaze to me.

"What do you mean?" Max asked taking a seat.

I sighed and gestured for everyone to sit down as well. Once seated I took a deep breath. "That 'mode' that Tyson went through was called Dying Will. Once activated it allows the controller of the power to accomplish their dying will no matter what the cost. The one Tyson went through was the basic stage of dying will. You are given an increase in power, speed, or strength or sometimes even more than one depending on the conditions. This stage can only be achieved by making a verbal pact with your guardian. Tyson I believe your guardian is Dragoon?"

"Yeah. I don't remember any pact though, just that Dragoon was shining."

"You were angry that Duke had almost killed Cerberus. That anger coursed into your guardian forming a verbal pact. It doesn't mean you talked to him it just means that you didn't make a real and permanent pact. The verbal pact is temporary depending on the strength of the body and guardian so the normal time is only five minutes."

"Wow that's impressive. What's the permanent pact do?"

"That's a little more complicated. You can only make the permanent pact after making a verbal pact first. Your guardian will enter your mind if you have yet to complete the verbal pact and ask you if you want to make a permanent pact. This is called hyper dying will. For example, if Tyson's dying will was to save Max from Hibari and he didn't complete that pact within the five minutes, his guardian may or may not come to him depending on the conditions. He will only come if your will is strong enough or the condition is dire. So if Tyson wasn't strong enough even in his dying will and Dragoon appeared to him he would ask him. If Tyson were to say yes then he would have to sign his dying will onto his arm in his own blood. So in that case Tyson would write 'To save Max from Hibari'. He would get an enormous amount of power and would have the power of the element his Guardian belonged to. However if he dies before the conditions are met or if he fails to meet them (if Max was hurt even a bit) then he would die instantly. That however is why Tyson didn't die when Duke stabbed him. He can't die until his conditions are met while he is under a verbal pact." I took a deep breath and let it out. "That's about all it is too it."

Everybody was silent for awhile. "So how do we make a verbal pact?" Kai said looking at Dranzer.

"Some have learned to enter the form whenever they want but for now you have to wait until you feel strong emotions about something and enter the verbal pact. I guess after that you can learn to control it by controlling what your dying will is."

"So if we don't have a dying will then what happens?"

"If you're in regular dying will and you lose the will to complete the task you will most likely die when the form is over."

"Why are there such extreme conditions?" Max asked with a worried look.

"It's a last resort of sort. The skill was taught as one, so you should never rely totally on it."

"Ok so if you make the verbal pact, you can't die until its complete and if you make the permanent pact than you can die if the conditions aren't met?"

"Exactly. But if you use all five minutes of the verbal pact and don't go into hyper dying will than you will most likely just fall unconscious for a short period of time. The permanent pact however is a lot more strain on the body and without proper training, you will probably die afterwards."

"So its a big risk either way." Kai said still holding Dranzer.

I nodded. "If you complete the pact though in either forms, you will be returned to normal and the damage to your body will be halfed."

"So all we really need to do is complete the pact?" Max asked.

"Yeah. That's why its important to be very specific. If you make a permanent pact and say 'to win' you may not come out of the form until all conflicts are solved or if you win but the fight is still going, you will be rendered powerless."

"Wow. That's alot to absorb."

"Gahhh! Enough! My head hurts enough already!" Tyson groaned holding his head.

I smiled before standing. "Yeah me too. I haven't covered talked about this skill in a long time."

"How do you know so much about this skill?" Kai asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh that's easy." I said smiling. "I can enter Dying Will mode whenever I want"

"What!?"

"Really!?"

"That explains a lot."

"Yeah. Long story no time." I said stretching.

"Yeah that's enough info for today." Tyson said standing up.

Max and Kai stood up as well and we all stretched. "I don't feel like going to school today." Tyson said as we walked back to the door that would take us off of the roof.

"Me either. What did you want to do Tyson?" I said yawning.

"I dunno. What about you Maxie? You coming?"

Max smiled. "Of course. Where we going?"

"I dunno. What about you Kai? Kai? Where did he go?"

I turned around and sighed. He really had gone back to the old Kai. The same Kai that always disappeared on us. "Oh well. Lets head to my place. It's closer." I said smiling.

"Oh Ray I almost forgot, what color is your flame?" Tyson said looking at me.

"Its gold."

"That's so cool! Uber dying will mode sounds awesome!"

"HYPER Dying Will Mode, yes it is." We walked out of the building without a fuss from anyone. We were walking for about 10 minutes with Tyson and Max talking about what we should do when I suddenly tensed. I continued walking as if normal but I definitely felt the presence of someone in the tree directly above me. Luckily I was behind the group so they didn't see the golden flame pop above my head. I closed my eyes and saw the large white tiger above me. 'Driger. My will is to find out who the hell is stalking us and if they are a threat, to dispose of them as soon as we are safe.'

'Is this your dying will?'

'It is.'

'Very well. Good luck.'

I opened my eyes and the flame was clearly visible on my forehead. My amber eyes were now a very bright gold color and I could feel every vibration in the ground. 'This isn't good. Looks like those bastards that hurt Tyson have come back for another round. This time, I'm not letting them go so easily.'

* * *

This was a long chapter! Seriously! Well folks that's dying will explained. Any questions just leave a review and I will get back to you super fast! I hope this chapter makes up for the wait. It was really hard to come up with an explanation for this in words so spare me. Review and Rate if you want to see the next chapter quicker! Seriously! The next one is one you don't want to miss. Remember the first time I said that? Yeah epicness in the next one!

P.S. Yes 'uber' is officially my favorite word.

P.S.S. ILoveKaiHiwatari, Suzanne, chocolatexloverx16, and XxBrokenxBeyondxRepairxX I luvsss you guysssssss. Thanks for all your reviews.


End file.
